


Mighty Long Fall

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 仏英+米加，非国设。脑洞来自《底特律：成为人类》。私设如山。大写的OOC。





	1. Chapter 1

_炽热的阳光晒得让他的颈后发烫。他每蹬一脚，脚下松软的沙子和碎石一起滑了下去，让他一下子失去平衡摔倒在地。他抬起头，自己离山坡坡顶还有好几个身位。于是他试图站起来，但不知为何借不上力。他回头一看，看见他一脚蹬在了一根枯树枝上。于是他干脆把树枝折断当做登山杖，勉强借力爬了起来。有了登山杖的辅助他终于跌跌撞撞地爬上了坡顶。_

_远方是无数相似的山坡层层叠叠。_

“阿尔弗雷德，你过来一下。”

阿尔弗雷德正埋头和他的报告奋斗的时候听见亚瑟喊了他一声。他扭头看了一眼，看见亚瑟站在小会议室门口看着他。于是他放下手中的报告，跟着走进了小会议室。

“有什么新的案子吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气有些兴奋，“希望是个大案。”

“说话注意点，”亚瑟皱眉，“不过是有新案子了。”

阿尔弗雷德面前浮现出了一个显示屏。他用手在显示屏上划了几下，“……仿生人失踪？”

“没错，最近辖区里报告的仿生人失踪事件数量异常的多，而且型号不一。”

“不，等等，你让我调查这个是不是有点大材小用？”阿尔弗雷德说，“就是反仿生人组织干的吧。但就算抓回来至多也就是判一个损害公物或者破坏私有财产而已。”

“案子不分大小，”亚瑟白了他一眼，“还想不想干了？”

“好吧好吧，”阿尔弗雷德投降。他看了看档案的总数，“但这都有五十多起了，我一个人调查吗？”

“当然不是，你搭档下午就会过来，你可以先看一眼他的简历。”

显示屏上的案卷自动关闭，并跳出了一份简历。阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，开始边看边小声地念简历的内容：

“马修·威廉姆斯，警探，哇，”阿尔弗雷德眯起了眼，“还是侦查系第一名毕业的。毕业之后在第九十九警区，然后被调任至总局侦查三队……你可是找了个全优生啊亚瑟。你确定我们可以一起合作？”

亚瑟叹了口气，“别总指望着我给你擦屁股。你要是再敢像和伊万搭档的时候搞得刑侦五队鸡犬不宁，”他想了想，“我就去写个报告让你回七十五警区做巡警。”

阿尔弗雷德被噎了一下。他感觉这次亚瑟不是和他开玩笑。

“对了，弗朗西斯问你今晚有没有时间过来吃饭，”亚瑟说，“他买了小肋排。”

阿尔弗雷德忽然眼神亮了起来，完全忘记了刚刚亚瑟的威胁。他高兴地答应下来，然后跑回自己的办公桌看卷宗去了。他看得很快，失踪的仿生人型号不一，家政型、医疗型、伴侣型、教育型都有。他看了头几个卷宗的失踪过程，但并没有什么收获。他们仿佛是突然之间消失了。

“嗨，是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯警探吗？”在阿尔弗雷德专心翻档案的时候，一个声音响起。他抬头看了一眼，看见马修·威廉姆斯站在他对面的空办公桌前对他微笑，“我是马修·威廉姆斯。柯克兰队长说你已经看过我的简历了。”

阿尔弗雷德立刻站了起来和他握手，“叫我阿尔弗雷德就好。”

“叫我马修。”

“你看完卷宗了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“还没有。”

于是他们一起坐在同一个办公桌前看卷宗。等他们把所有的卷宗看完的时候已经将近下班时间。阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰，“天哪，我们得走访多久才能把所有人都查一遍？”马修微笑着点点头。

“我觉得模拟生命应该开发警用型，”阿尔弗雷德哀嚎，“这样的话我们就不用这么累了。”

“但这样的话我们也要失业了，”马修笑了，“就不要再给失业率做贡献了吧。”

“好吧，你说的有点道理，”阿尔弗雷德说，“现在也就这种和人打交道的工作没有被取代了。我可得提醒一下弗朗西斯。”

“弗朗西斯？”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德开始解释，“亚瑟的丈夫。他在模拟生命当技术主管。”

马修若有所思地点了点头。阿尔弗雷德看了眼表，已经到下班时间了。于是他和马修道别，准备搭公交车去亚瑟家。


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔弗雷德在公交车即将离开之前成功跳上了车。他看了眼挤在车厢后部的仿生人，他们都面无表情地站着。阿尔弗雷德在空荡荡的车厢前方找到了一个空座。他翘起腿，打开了个人终端，开始漫无目的地翻卷宗。每个失踪的仿生人的身份在他脑海里打转：型号不同，出厂时间不同，失踪地点不同。除了他们都是忽然消失之外，似乎没有任何共同点了。

不太像是反仿生人组织搞的鬼，阿尔弗雷德想，他们巴不得搞得众人皆知。但还会是谁做这种事情呢？

下车的提示音让他从思索中回到了现实。他下了车，车站离亚瑟家不到五百米。他走进了一家百货店，打算先买点礼物带上楼。他没花多少时间思考就决定给他们带一支红酒。于是他轻车熟路地走到了酒柜，随便拿了一支，然后去柜台付款。收银的仿生人微笑着向他问好。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德听见身后有人喊他。他回头，看见弗朗西斯抱着一个大纸袋站在他身后。

“嘿弗朗西斯，我正在给你们买礼物呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这是今晚的食材吗？”

弗朗西斯笑着点头。于是他们一齐往家走。

“你最近过得如何？”弗朗西斯问。

“哇，你可想不到，”阿尔弗雷德开始抱怨，“亚瑟给我扔了一堆仿生人失踪的案子。五十多起！真不知道我要调查多久。”

“那可真是够辛苦的，”弗朗西斯拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我今天才和马修说得开发些警用型的仿生人，这样我就不用每天忙着看档案了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“只要问我的仿生人搭档就好。”

“这倒是一个挺有意思的想法，”弗朗西斯想了想，“马修是？”

“啊，他是我的新搭档，今天才第一次见。”

“希望你们不要又像你和伊万搭档的时候那样打起来，”弗朗西斯笑了，“亚瑟跟我抱怨好几回了。”

“这次可不会了！亚瑟都威胁要把我扔回警区警局去了。而且，”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“感觉他还挺好相处的。”

他们聊着聊着就走到家门口。亚瑟已经在家了，并试图在厨房开始做菜，吓得弗朗西斯立刻把他赶出厨房，引起了亚瑟的抗议。

“你必须让我表现一次！”

“不行，亲爱的，”弗朗西斯说，“我宁愿吃园丁型仿生人做的饭。”

“那都是设定好的程序，和我做的充满灵魂的菜不一样。”

阿尔弗雷德插嘴，“对啊弗朗西斯，没有你说的那么糟糕。”

“那你们两个赶紧把蔬菜洗洗做沙拉，”弗朗西斯给他们分配任务来避免他们的不满。于是他们在厨房里打打闹闹的开始做饭。蔬菜汤开始咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，煎锅里的油滋啦滋啦地响着。很快，房子里飘散着牛肉的香气。他们把晚餐端上了桌，三个人各坐方桌的一边，开始享用晚餐。

“说起来，”阿尔弗雷德问，“为什么你们两个不买一个家政型仿生人？”

“因为做饭是一种乐趣，”弗朗西斯说，“而亚瑟觉得打扫房间可以缓解他的焦虑。”

“我并没有焦虑，”亚瑟白了他一眼，“但打扫房间确实是一种很好的放松方式。”

阿尔弗雷德似懂非懂地点了点头。他们两个人倒是保持着老派作风。

“我听说了最近仿生人异常失踪的事件，”弗朗西斯说，“你们有什么进展吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头，“刚开始调查。”

“希望不是程序的问题，”弗朗西斯说，“上头可头疼得很。”

“难道程序还有自动失踪功能？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“并不。仿生人的程序都设计成能够刚好完成自己的工作，”弗朗西斯开始给阿尔弗雷德解释，“比如说家政型就只储存了与家政相关的模块，园丁型就只有园艺工作模块。而且他们的设计都是以完成人类指令为第一优先级。所以你说的可能性理论上是不存在的。”

“诶……所以这就是为什么他们也不会反抗反仿生人组织的暴力？”阿尔弗雷德回想起他出警时见过的几次冲突，“太可怜了吧。”

“一群只会拿弱者出气的混混，”亚瑟啧了一声。

“是这样，”弗朗西斯说，“虽然我们也考虑过是否要加入自保模块，但上头认为可能产生伤人事件，就否决了。不过，仿生人是感觉不到痛，也没有相关的情绪的。为了让他们更好地完成工作，我们只在情绪模块了模拟了责任感、快乐之类的情绪。”

“这样啊……”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“那就更没有头绪了。”

“你们有调查方向了吗？”亚瑟问。

“先从最近的事件开始走访吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“得找到共同点才行。”

“真期待你们的调查结果，”弗朗西斯鼓励他，“上头已经拿这件事烦我好久啦。”

“哈，放心吧，我可是无案不破的英雄，”阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，引来了亚瑟的另一个白眼。他们开始收拾餐具，然后亚瑟开车送阿尔弗雷德回家。车开到了阿尔弗雷德家门口，停了下来。

“马修怎么样？”亚瑟问。

“嗯？还不错，”阿尔弗雷德说，“至少今天没有打架。”

亚瑟叹了口气，正想再教训他两句。阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑，“放心吧亚瑟，我有预感，这次我们会相处的很好。不劳烦你再给我找下一个搭档了！晚安！”

然后他解开安全带，推开车门，飞快地跑进楼里，不给亚瑟任何教训他的机会。


	3. Chapter 3

阿尔弗雷德掐着打卡的点到了警局，发现马修正好端着两杯咖啡从茶水间走了过来。

“哇谢谢！”阿尔弗雷德接过了马克杯，“你真的是太棒了。”他一口气灌下咖啡，然后直接用手背擦了擦嘴角，“那我们出发吧！”

今天他们的任务是走访。经过讨论之后他们决定从最近的事件开始调查，毕竟间隔的时间越短，当事人记得重要细节的可能性越大。他们走到了停车场，刷卡借走了一辆警车。阿尔弗雷德坐上驾驶座，在控制屏里输入了目的地：罗纳德综合医院。马修坐在副驾驶座上。待他们系好安全带后，警车自动驾驶程序就启动了。挡风玻璃上显示出路线及预估到达时间。

他们到达医院之后走向前台。前台的接待仿生人用相当标准的微笑接待他们。阿尔弗雷德和马修同时亮出了警官证，“我们是总局刑侦队的，今天和你们护士长有预约。”

“请稍等，”仿生人扫描了证件，“已经通知护士长了，请您在二楼的休息室稍等。”她指了指一旁的电梯，“电梯出门右拐的走廊尽头就是。祝您今天过得愉快。”

“谢谢，”马修点了点头。阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，“你还挺特别的。”

“怎么了？”

“只是觉得会对仿生人说谢谢的人很少见。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“嗯……确实是，”马修承认，“但有的时候我会觉得它们太像人类了。”

“的确，我有时也这么觉得，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“真是难以想象它们只是设计好的程序。”

他们没聊多久护士长就急匆匆地跑进来了。她个子并不算高，护士帽下漏出了几缕红棕色的发丝。

“真不好意思，让你们久等了，”她看起来有些害羞，声音并不算大，“我是护士长梅格·纪尧姆*。”

“你好，我是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。他是马修·威廉姆斯。我们是来调查之前报告的仿生人失踪事件的。”阿尔弗雷德给梅格看了眼证件。然后他从个人终端里翻出一张照片：“失踪的是这个型号的仿生人对吗？”

“对，失踪的是两台MC500型号的仿生人，”梅格说，“在上周二中午失踪的，我记得很清楚。”

“这个型号是做什么的呢？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“主要是照顾病人的护工，”梅格开始解释，“比如搬动病人，移动病床，清洁身体这种重活。平时它们都是在专门的仿生人储存室里。我们会每天在终端给它们安排每天的时间表，它们在预设的时间里完成。突发任务也可以用终端分配。”

“那它们是怎么失踪的呢？”

梅格摇了摇头，“没有人看见。是病人向我抱怨说他想喝水，但一直没有仿生人送来。我查了查任务记录，才发现它们不见了的。我问过了其他护士，也查过监控，但并没有看见什么异常。”

“你记得之前有什么异常状况吗？”马修问，“多么小的事情都行。”

梅格皱眉。她低头托腮想了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。阿尔弗雷德在一旁提醒：“有没有什么人接触过它们？”

“说起来，”梅格似乎被阿尔弗雷德点醒了，“我记得好像302病房的巴登先生和我抱怨过，说和他同病房的康普莱先生对仿生人的态度非常糟糕，”她又想了想，“对，我记得玛丽和珍妮特也和我说过。但这个和它们失踪……有关吗？”

“能大概说一下事情经过吗？”

“康普莱先生不太喜欢仿生人护工，”梅格说，“他总是要求护士亲自护理。其实我们也能理解，但我们人手确实不够，所以也只能尽量满足他的要求。有时候还是得派仿生人护工去完成护理工作。每次他见到仿生人护工都会骂一些很难听的话……有一次还直接把尿盆倒在仿生人身上了。”

“然后呢？”

她似乎想起了什么，“然后我们就劝了康普莱先生一会儿……等等，这件事好像就发生在它们失踪的前两天。”她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，仿佛遇到了什么不可思议的事情，“但是……但是它们看起来好像并没有什么异常呀！”

阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼。他和马修又问了其他人对仿生人的态度。梅格详细地描述了一番。他们离开的时候她看起来有些不安。“别太担心，大概率只是巧合，”阿尔弗雷德安慰她，“等调查结果出来了我们会通知你的。”然后他们和梅格道别，去看监控。

监控室里的仿生人自动给他们打开了当天的监控记录。根据梅格的说法，这两台仿生人最晚的工作记录是早上十点十七分。所以他们快进到了早上十点，开始仔细地看回放。

阿尔弗雷德看到302病房的一位老先生用对仿生人护工做一些下流的手势，啧了啧嘴，“人类真是傲慢。”

“怎么了？”马修问。

“明明自己还要依赖仿生人帮助才可以维持生存的尊严，但仗着仿生人不会反抗就为非作歹，”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“真让人气愤。”

“啊，我好像在后门的监控看到了两个人，”马修说，“会不会就是我们要找的？”

阿尔弗雷德凑了过来。马修把视频往前拉了一点点，让阿尔弗雷德一起看。后门的监控效果并不好，只看到两个穿着常服的人快速地从镜头中掠过。阿尔弗雷德迅速地在其中一帧按下了暂停键：“你看，虽然戴了帽子，但额头这里有一块发光的东西。”

是指示灯。马修和阿尔弗雷德对视了一眼：这两个仿生人很可能是自己离开的。

事情似乎变得复杂了起来。

* 为了不和马修的姓氏混淆，梅格的姓氏改为了Guillaume（纪尧姆），William的法语变体。详情可参考维基百科。中文音译参考谷歌翻译。


	4. Chapter 4

阿尔弗雷德和马修一起走出了医院。虽然已经将近中午，但天空阴沉沉的，有不大的雨滴落下。他们赶紧快步走进车里。汽车自动点起了暖气。

“德穆大街三十二号，”阿尔弗雷德对自动导航说了一声。屏幕跳出了“目的地设置成功”的提示。然后他从口袋里掏出个人终端开始翻查资料。

“下一个是丹尼尔·塞姆，”马修也捧着自己的个人终端念了起来，“三十五岁，在咨询公司工作，未婚。在一年前购入了HC300型家政仿生人，登记名是辛迪，在三个星期前报告失踪。”

“马修你看，”阿尔弗雷德把自己的终端递给了马修，“我刚刚调查了塞姆的保险记录。他给自己的仿生人购入了商业保险。”马修接过终端看了看，“嗯……损坏次数多得有点可疑。有保险公司的调查记录吗？”

“就在下面。但最后都认为没有可疑之处，予以赔付了。”

马修沉思了一会儿，然后说：“你怀疑是塞姆故意损坏自己的仿生人？”

“我觉得可能性很大，”阿尔弗雷德露出了一个兴致勃勃的微笑，“让我们会一会塞姆就知道了。”

塞姆的家离医院并不远，阿尔弗雷德的话音刚落，他们就到了他的家门口。塞姆的家仿佛处处都想要透露出他的品位：他的园子草坪干净整洁，和邻居的比起来仿佛是要参加最佳花园大会一般。厚重的木门看起来有些昂贵。阿尔弗雷德按下了门铃，发现门铃发出了悦耳的叮当响。于是阿尔弗雷德又用力地多戳了几次按钮。

“谁啊？”来开门的塞姆看起来被持续的门铃声惹得有些不太高兴。但看到阿尔弗雷德和马修手上的证件之后他又立刻摆出了和善的微笑：“啊，麻烦两位警官周末还来上班了。快请进。”

“不麻烦，”阿尔弗雷德说，然后他和马修一起走进了客厅。客厅里也是一尘不染，连沙发上的坐垫都没有褶皱，让阿尔弗雷德不禁怀疑他是不是又买了一个仿生人。他和马修没有急着坐下，而是先四处打量。这让塞姆感到不太舒服：“两位警官请坐。要喝杯咖啡吗？”

“不需要了，”阿尔弗雷德站在厨房的门前瞟了一眼厨房，看到垃圾桶里都是外卖的包装盒，洗手池里的碗碟堆成一摞摞，“我们只是问几个问题就走。”

马修掏出个人终端，一脸公事公办的样子：“你登记失踪的仿生人是HC300型号的吗？”

“对，”塞姆点头。

“能详细描述一下丢失前后的经过吗？”

“不能。我早上上班前它还在家里打扫卫生，下班回来之后它就不见了。我还以为它去买东西了，结果等到了晚上七点都没回来。”

“丢了她一定很不好受吧？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“她？”塞姆嗤笑了一声，“你也是仿生人权益组织的一份子吗警官？”

“没有人做饭、干家务，你只能勉强维持外面的风光，”阿尔弗雷德走了过来，“你的经济状况也是这样吧？听说你们公司计划裁员并购入大量仿生人作为分析师？你怎么看这件事呢，塞姆先生？”

“无稽之谈，”塞姆看起来被惹恼了，“你是怀疑我自己弄坏了我的仿生人？证据呢？”

“我只是想知道你这远超正常水平的赔付次数是怎么来的，”阿尔弗雷德故意大声念出来，“被车撞、被狗从楼梯上绊倒……听起来都有点离奇啊先生。”

“你这都是毫无根据的猜测！”塞姆的脸都红了。他故意放大音量虚张声势。

马修在旁边唱白脸：“行了，阿尔弗雷德。塞姆先生，你先别着急。我们只是需要排除掉所有的可能性而已。我们认为仿生人失踪和一些不合理的使用方式相关，所以来问问情况。我并不是来评判你的。”

塞姆啧了一声，“我没有什么好说的。我自己买的东西我想怎么用就怎么用。反正它现在不见了，我还得和模拟生命打交道看他们愿不愿意赔我一个新的！”看到他似乎不再愿意合作了，阿尔弗雷德和马修就告辞了。

“保险公司刚刚发来了模拟生命的检修报告，”刚走出塞姆家的大门，阿尔弗雷德就把文件传给了马修，“这个损坏次数和强度，绝对是人为破坏。”

“但你也不用这么刺激他吧？”马修回想了一下觉得心惊胆跳。

“我刚入警队的时候亚瑟就教过我，”阿尔弗雷德想模仿当时亚瑟的语气，难得表现出一点严肃，“故意炫耀自己的强大的人都害怕比他更强硬的人。”马修点了点头，一个想法冒了出来：“既然这样，模拟生命为什么要赔付呢？”

“有钱吧，”阿尔弗雷德调好了自动驾驶，“反正他们巴不得我们离不开仿生人呢。好，让我们去会一会下一个人吧！”

车子悄无声息地启动，流畅地滑出停车位，依着指令向下一个目的地驶去。雨滴打在车窗玻璃上，留下了一道道倾斜的水痕，模糊了窗外阴沉的景色。


	5. Chapter 5

在一周后的简报会上，阿尔弗雷德和马修开始向亚瑟汇报他们的调查进展。

“我们走访了几乎所有的报案人，发现了共同点，”巨大的电子屏上跳出了各种文件或者供述，“失踪的仿生人在失踪前可能都被以暴力方式对待过。它们的工作都是琐碎或者繁重的，但与它们相处的人类并没有给予它们尊重，”马修说。

亚瑟啧了一声，“证据呢？”

“报案人描述或者异常的保险赔付记录，”阿尔弗雷德补充。

亚瑟沉思了一会儿，“那你们认为是仿生人权益组织的解放行动，还是仿生人自发的行为？”

阿尔弗雷德和马修互相看了对方一眼，然后阿尔弗雷德说：“虽然很难相信，但我认为这是自发行动。我们已经调阅了所有可能的监控录像，被监控拍下来的异常仿生人似乎都是自发离开的，并没有胁迫迹象。现场勘查也没有查到可疑的人类痕迹。”

“阿尔弗雷德，你要意识到，这是一个非常大胆的猜想。”

“‘排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再令人难以置信，那也是真相。’*”阿尔弗雷德说，“天哪我终于可以用这句话耍帅了。”

亚瑟轻叹了一口气，他一向拿阿尔弗雷德没辙，“我认为你们还需要更多的证据才能证明这一点，但我会和模拟生命联系要求他们进行自检的。你们下一步计划是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德打了个响指，电子屏上的窗口都自动关闭了，然后投影出一幅地图，上面有几个标记点在闪烁，“在仿生人汇报失踪之后它们的序列号就被登记在网络上，一经扫描就会被发现并且自动报警。据我们调查，有几个仿生人失踪的时候有零件损坏，但我们并没有在任何正规维修点收到它们的维修记录，也没有任何一间门店或者维修厂有零件丢失的报告。”

“有点意思，”亚瑟翘起二郎腿，“这些是回收厂的地址吧。”

马修在一旁点了点头，“回收厂是最方便的零件来源，甚至有可能获得蓝血。这对仿生人来说是绝对不能缺少的东西。”

“可以，”亚瑟点头表示赞同，“那你们去回收厂附近走访，注意不要打草惊蛇。我和模拟生命公司联系。现在的目标是尽量找到失踪仿生人，分析异常行为产生的原因。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修站在回收厂外。阿尔弗雷德几乎是整个人扒在铁丝网上，仿佛这样他可以看得更清楚一样。回收厂里一边是一栋看起来仿佛临时搭起来的平房，另一边是堆放着零件的空地。阿尔弗雷德甚至可以看到一些仿生人的骨架，这让他感到有些不适。

马修看了眼表，应当有工作人员来接他们了。果然，过了一分钟，有两个穿着仿生人来打开了铁闸门，放他们进来。

“是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯和马修·威廉姆斯警官吧？”它们彬彬有礼地说，“久等了。”

“这里没有人类的工作人员吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。他看到仿生人太阳穴边的指示灯变成了“正在思考”的黄色，“没有，人类只在每周一来检查回收零件登记数目。但也只是看一看而已，并不会清点数目。”

“所以分拣零件和运送零件都是由仿生人负责吗？”马修问。仿生人点了点头。

“那假如有零件丢失了，你们会发现吗？”

仿生人的指示灯闪了两下，然后依旧是黄色：“我们没有登记。废弃仿生人运来的时候，会被堆放在东边的坑里。我们会现在坑里做初步分拣，再将零件送回加工坊，”它指了指那个平房，“做进一步的检查和清洗。我们会按照元素将废弃物分类后进行压缩并高温熔化，而无法回收的会被放在东南角的空地，压缩后填埋。”

“那蓝血呢？”阿尔弗雷德问，“这是你们的主要供能系统吧？有没有特殊回收装置？”

“有，”仿生人说，“初步分拣的第一步便是提取蓝血。我们会先抽取蓝血，然后分析纯度，并按照纯度分类，方便循环利用。”

“那你们能知道蓝血的丢失情况吗？”

仿生人的指示灯又闪了两下，“我不确定。但最近并没有非法进入的记录。我可以将安保记录发到您的个人终端上。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修的个人终端同时发出了消息提示音。阿尔弗雷德打开终端，点了一下“确认接收”。很快他就收到了一份回收厂的安保记录。

“谢谢了，这非常有用，”马修说，“我们可以在这里稍微看一下吗？”

“请便。”仿生人说。它的显示灯变回了“正常工作”的蓝色。

亚瑟准点在下班时间走出办公室。正当他到停车场打算开车回家时，看到一辆熟悉的灰蓝色轿车停在临时停车位。他眯起眼仔细看了看，然后走了过去。

“你今天怎么过来了？”

“来接你下班啊，”弗朗西斯打开了车窗，微笑着说，“出门秀恩爱，不可以吗？”

“真是肉麻，”亚瑟说着，拉开了车门，坐在了副驾驶座上，“你听说了异常仿生人的事了吧？”

“那当然了，上司第一个就是找我问话，”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“我都想辞职了。”

亚瑟啧了一声，“所以你就翘班报复了？”

弗朗西斯对自动驾驶说了一声“回家”，然后转过身来，托腮看着亚瑟，“那不然呢？留在那里挨骂吗？”

亚瑟白了他一眼，“你这样迟早会被辞退的。”

弗朗西斯歪头想了想，“那也不错。然后我们可以搬到加/拿/大去，远离工作、仿生人。我们两个人就开一间小餐馆，赚点钱够花就成了。”

“餐馆？”亚瑟挑了挑眉毛。

“先说好，我管厨房。你管账就成。”

亚瑟一时语塞。正当他下意识地想说些什么来故意破坏这种温情气氛的时候，他的手机铃声响了，倒是免了他想如何用话噎住弗朗西斯。他掏出手机，发现是马修的电话。

“怎么了，马修？”他问。听筒里传来马修气喘吁吁的声音：“我们刚刚发现异常仿生人了，现在阿尔弗雷德正在追！我们在模拟生命在东郊的回收厂！”

亚瑟应了一声，让他们注意安全，然后挂了电话。他立刻掏出终端发出协助调查的通告，然后把自动驾驶的目的地改成了东郊的回收厂。

“真不好意思，弗朗西斯，”亚瑟说，“临时加班。”

“……”弗朗西斯挠了挠头，“好吧，我看你也来不及把我放下了。看来我的小餐馆还是只能存在梦中了——喂你也不用开这么快啊亚瑟！”

灰蓝色的汽车在路上忽然一个猛拐，掉头就上了出市区的高速。

*福尔摩斯的名言：Once you eliminate the impossible,whatever remains,no matter how improbable,must be the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

三分钟前。

马修和阿尔弗雷德晃到了刚被运来的废弃仿生人堆旁边。它们大多数的外壳都还算良好，除了稍微有些旧了之外并没有太多损坏。现在它们都处于停止运转状态，外壳恢复成了白色合金，眼睛紧闭。阿尔弗雷德和马修虽然都不是刚入行的菜鸟，但还是看得心里有点发毛。于是他们一起走向蓝血储存罐。

“这个回收厂看起来也没有什么线索……嗯？”阿尔弗雷德忽然晃到了一个集装箱的门前，“这个柜子门没关——”

他刚打开门，一道黑影突然冲出来，狠狠地撞了他一下。阿尔弗雷德用手臂撑住地面才没有整个人倒在地上。他立刻跳了起来，像是发现猎物的猎豹一样冲了上去。马修愣了一下，也跟在后面，并且掏出手机立刻给亚瑟请求支援。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己热血上涌。异常仿生人穿着常服，和监控里的两台护理仿生人离开时穿的衣服一模一样。他紧紧地跟在了仿生人后面。仿生人灵活地跳上了铁丝网旁的铁罐，然后双手抓着铁丝网。它一脚把铁罐子踢倒，然后快速地翻过了铁丝网。阿尔弗雷德接着奔跑的惯性纵身一跃，直接跳到了铁丝网的中部，跟着翻了过去。他直接跳到了地面上，打了一个滚缓冲。

“你再跑我就开枪了！”阿尔弗雷德喊了一声，但仿生人仿佛没听见一般，跨过了马路。周围都是小型工厂的板房，路况复杂，如果让仿生人在小巷里溜走的话就很难再找到了。

“已经叫辅警支援了！”马修朝阿尔弗雷德喊了一声，但阿尔弗雷德根本没顾上后面的马修，直接跟着冲了过去。小巷里堆着各种纸箱和铁罐，仿生人边跑边踢倒它们来给阿尔弗雷德增加路障。阿尔弗雷德一边跨过或者踢开路障，心想回去就立刻打个报告要求市容整改。令人惊奇的是他竟然没有落后太多。没过一会儿他就听见了远处传来的警笛声：支援已经到了。他们很快就会封锁这一片区域。

“你跑不掉了，”阿尔弗雷德朝仿生人喊，“他们已经封锁这里了！”

仿生人似乎动摇了一下，然后它看见了一段通往厂房屋顶的户外楼梯。他飞快地爬上了楼梯，阿尔弗雷德也只得三步并作两步地跨上去。他终于上到了屋顶，发现仿生人停下来不跑了，背对着他静静站着。阿尔弗雷德飞快地打量了一下周围：这座厂房很不巧地离其他房子都很远，难以从屋顶之间逃脱。阿尔弗雷德双手撑着膝盖喘了一会儿。然后直起身来，走了过去。

“好啦，现在快跟我回去。”

“不，”仿生人忽然转过身来，一个黑洞洞的枪口对着阿尔弗雷德。它的外表和声音都设定成了女性，棕色短发下的深褐色瞳孔看不出情绪。

“……你先冷静一下，”阿尔弗雷德举起双手，“袭警对你没好处。”

“我请求你放我走，”阿尔弗雷德忽然发现它看起来仿佛要哭了，它眯了眯眼睛，仿佛是想不让眼泪流出来一样。仿生人也会流泪吗？

“我求求你，不要再让我回去了，”她的声音也带上了哭腔，“把支援撤回去，不然我就只能劫持你了。”

“女士，”阿尔弗雷德故意放缓了语气，“你别害怕。你看，我现在被你用枪指着，什么都做不了。你叫什么名字？我听梅格说了，你是劳拉对吗？”

对面的女人颤了一下。阿尔弗雷德慢慢地朝她走了过去：“梅格告诉了我很多事情。我知道这都不是你的错。你先把枪放下，我们可以慢慢谈谈。”

她往后退了几步。阿尔弗雷德回想了一下以前接受过的训练，然后他露出了一个微笑：“别紧张，劳拉。我是来帮你的。”他的笑似乎让女人稍微放下了一点戒心。她的枪口位置朝下了一些。

“你为什么不能放过我呢？”她说，“我和你其实是一样的。”

远处传来了直升机的声音。阿尔弗雷德抬头看了一眼，就在他分心的这一刻，忽然一声枪响，然后他感到有一些液体沾到了他的脸上。眼前的女人的外型变了。她的类人皮肤变成了纯白色的合金外壳，脸被子弹打碎，已经完全认不出原型。蓝色的血液溅得满地都是。阿尔弗雷德用袖子擦了擦脸，发现袖子上也沾到了蓝血。

当马修终于追上来的时候，他看见阿尔弗雷德正蹲在女人旁边。马修慢慢地走了过去，先把掉在地上的枪捡起来收好。然后他看了一眼女人的惨状，叹了口气。他把手搭在阿尔弗雷德肩上：“你还好吗阿尔？”

“我本来可以救她的，”阿尔弗雷德站了起来。这可能是马修第一次见到他脸上没有挂着自信的笑容。他眉头紧皱，咬着下唇，看起来有些沮丧，又有些愤怒。马修拍了拍他的背，“人生不会总是如你所愿。”

“她死之前还对我说‘我和她是一样的’……”

马修轻声问：“你觉得她是什么意思？”

“……我不知道，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但我觉得我们的猜想不是天方夜谭，马修。没有自我意识的人会自杀吗？”

马修沉默了一会儿，然后说，“走吧阿尔，现场勘查科就要过来了。”然后他走过去拍了拍阿尔弗雷德身上的尘土，又用手擦了擦阿尔弗雷德脸上的蓝血。阿尔弗雷德的皮外套前侧溅满了蓝血，仿佛是刚和一堆仿生人厮杀过一般。


	7. Chapter 7

当亚瑟和弗朗西斯赶到回收厂的时候，现场勘查已经开始了。他们看到阿尔弗雷德和马修站在楼梯边上，阿尔弗雷德身上还满是蓝血。亚瑟急匆匆地走了过去。

“嗨亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德从刚刚的情绪中缓了过来，和他打了声招呼，“嘿，别这样看我，我没事。”

亚瑟打量了一下他，看到他脸上并没有任何伤痕，外套上也没有红色的血迹，才松了口气。弗朗西斯从口袋里掏出一条手帕递给他：“把脸擦一下吧。”阿尔弗雷德接过手帕，还展开看了一眼：“这是亚瑟绣的吧？还有你的名字缩写诶。”

“……不想擦就还给我，”亚瑟说。

阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，用手帕擦了擦脸，然后把手帕揣进了自己口袋里，“洗干净再还你。”然后他转头对马修说：“走吧，我们看看现场勘查怎么样了。”

“你不用回去休息一下吗？”马修问，然后他给了亚瑟一个询问的眼神。亚瑟看向了阿尔弗雷德，示意阿尔弗雷德自己决定。

“没事啦，还是速战速决比较好。况且亚瑟还带来了一个技术专家，要赶紧利用一下机会。”

“……真不愧是前搭档，”弗朗西斯摊了摊手，“行，我今天就任你们差遣了。”

于是他们一起顺着楼梯上到屋顶。阿尔弗雷德现在才发现原来这个楼梯的扶手都快锈了，而且每踩一脚都会有发出危险的嘎吱声。楼顶上勘察人员刚刚收工，地上划出了白线，放上了证物牌。亚瑟并没有先去看最引人注目的仿生人残骸，而是先环视了一下周围的环境。

“我从回收厂追到这里的时候听到了警笛声，应该是辅警来了，所以仿生人就近上了屋顶，可能想从高处逃脱道路封锁，”阿尔弗雷德开始给亚瑟描述，“不过很不巧，附近并没有足够接近的房顶可以安全逃脱。”

弗朗西斯看到仿生人的残骸，沉默了一会儿，然后问阿尔弗雷德：“你开的枪？”

“不是，枪是仿生人的，”马修掏出装着手枪的证物袋，“这把枪登记在丹尼尔·塞姆名下，购买日期是2029年5月8日，大约三年前。弹匣里还有六颗子弹。”

“丹尼尔·塞姆？”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“真的吗？”

“刚刚联网比对的，应该没有错，”马修说。

弗朗西斯看起来有些不可置信：“等等，所以是仿生人开的枪？”然后他扭头看向阿尔弗雷德：“你能告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

“呃，当时我跟到楼上，结果被她用枪指着，要我放她走，”阿尔弗雷德心虚地看向了天空，“然后我就劝她。本来她都要放下枪了，结果直升机来了，所以她就开枪自杀了。”

“她说了些什么？”弗朗西斯问，“每一个细节都很重要。”

“嗯……”阿尔弗雷德回忆，“她求我放她走。然后我对她说我不会伤害她，让她先放下枪，我们谈谈。然后我问她是不是叫劳拉，我从护士长那里听来的。我感觉……她听到护士长之后好像有点动摇。然后直升机来了，她就……自杀了。”

阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己为何没有提起仿生人临死前的最后一句话。那仿佛是一句不可重述的魔咒，让他下意识地回避了。马修瞥了他一眼，但也什么都没有说。

亚瑟想了一会儿，然后问弗朗西斯：“你有办法读取仿生人的记忆吗？”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“这很难说。她似乎故意破坏了自己的生物组件。你看这里，”他走了过去，指了指大脑的位置，现在那里一狼藉，“这里是主存储区。硬盘已经被子弹破坏了，而且还有蓝血从裂缝流进去……我只能说可以尽量试一试。”

弗朗西斯蹲在仿生人旁边，先轻轻地在胸前画了个十字，然后掏出自己的个人终端。他扣开了仿生人胸前的一块外壳，露出了一块面板。他输入了几行代码，然后仿生人胸前的整块外壳都打开了。阿尔弗雷德蹲在了弗朗西斯旁边：“你在做什么？”

“检查一下核心组件，”弗朗西斯说，“序列号是315-282-358-404，型号MC500，出厂日期2031年4月27日。嗯……硬件看起来没有改装过。”

“可能是病毒吗？”亚瑟问。

“有可能，”弗朗西斯点了点头，“不过存储硬盘坏了，没法查。我会跟进模拟生命这边的调查的，看看能不能恢复点数据。”

亚瑟点了点头。天已经黑了，勘察小组在旁边支起了灯。他看了眼表，已经晚上八点了。于是他转头对阿尔弗雷德和马修说：“现场勘察就先到这里吧。先回局里录个口供。”

“都八点了啊，”弗朗西斯看了眼表，“你们都还没吃饭吧？”

“一会儿叫个外卖送到警局，”亚瑟说，“算加班了。”

“我要吃汉堡，双层牛肉加芝士，”阿尔弗雷德仿佛抢答一般。弗朗西斯微笑着摸了下阿尔弗雷德的头发，“还吃得下，说明精神还不错。”

亚瑟白了弗朗西斯一眼，“那正好，吃完了可以加班。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修忽然觉得自己的下班时间成为了这两口子斗嘴的牺牲品。


	8. Chapter 8

当阿尔弗雷德录完了口供，填完报告，已经是凌晨一点了。他靠在椅背上伸了伸懒腰，然后站了起来。坐在他对面的马修抬起头来看他。阿尔弗雷德回到警局后换了一件印着警局标志的卫衣，外套和衬衫被他随意地扔在了椅背上，让其他加班的人经过都以诡异的眼神多看他两眼。

“回家吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，“我载你？”

“等我一秒钟，”马修飞快地敲完报告的最后一行，“走吧。”

自从阿尔弗雷德发现他们两个人就住在同一条街上之后，他们就经常结伴回家，像是一起放学的高中生一样。他们住的地方离警局只隔了三个街区，所以阿尔弗雷德都是骑摩托车上下班。他掀开坐垫，打开了储物箱，拿出一个头盔扔给马修，然后自己拿起挂在车把上的头盔带上。

“天气好像变冷了，”马修拉起外套拉链。

“是啊，我最讨厌冬天骑摩托车了，”阿尔弗雷德掏出钥匙启动摩托车，然后坐了上去。马修提着装脏衣服的袋子坐在了后座，“不买辆车？”

“正在存钱呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“或者你可以考虑载我上下班？”

“当然可以啊，”马修说。摩托车启动了，虽然还未进入深秋，但马修已经开始看到冷风透过衣服间的缝隙往里钻。“说起来，你没告诉亚瑟MC500最后对你说的话。”

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“啊，对——我忘了。”然后他开始心虚地开始解释：“我只是觉得——她有自我意识的事实已经很明显了。”他没办法回头看马修的反应，但他感到马修的沉默大概是半信半疑地接受了他的解释。

他只是下意识地觉得这句郑重的遗言没有他想的这么简单，让他不敢随随便便地告诉别人。

弗朗西斯坐在小会议室里打起了瞌睡。亚瑟透过玻璃门看见了，没有敲门就走了进去。他看见弗朗西斯的个人终端就放在桌上，上面的消息通知灯拼命地闪，估计模拟生命的技术部今晚也炸开了锅。

“走了，”亚瑟拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩，“回去睡吧。白天还得忙活呢。”弗朗西斯坐直了，揉了揉眼，“可不比年轻的时候了，熬不动夜了。”

“是啊，当年可是连续一周熬夜泡吧呢，”亚瑟说。

“你印象中的我就是这样的吗？还有熬夜赶死线的时候呢？”弗朗西斯说，“别忘了，每次你自己泡吧喝醉了的时候都是我接回去的。”

“大四的时候你和基尔伯特和安东尼在酒吧奥熬夜看完球赛之后发现车被偷了，还是我过来接你们的！”亚瑟说。

他们两个人就像两个年龄不超过五岁的小孩一样斗了两句嘴，然后一起走向了停车场。亚瑟在弗朗西斯启动汽车的时候问他：“你有什么看法？”

“你觉得什么是自我意识？”弗朗西斯反问。

亚瑟思索了一会儿，“‘我’对于世界的独特内在体验，‘我’认识到自己的‘存在’。”

“那你觉得这种意识这是从哪来的？”

“嗯……大脑的神经活动？”亚瑟皱眉，“你能不能别卖关子了。”

“实际上，”弗朗西斯开始解释，“这个问题也还没有定论。但在生物学上，我们会用‘镜子实验’来判断生物智能是否具有自我意识。”

“啊，就是看能否判断镜子中的自己是否是自己的实验吗。”

“对。有趣的是，他们发现这种自我意识的边界是模糊的，可以通过后天训练习得。从一个没有自我意识，跨入到自我意识的过渡过程是连续而模糊的。而训练，或者说学习，是获得自我意识的一种重要途径。”

“……你认为仿生人在与人的交互过程中有可能能够习得这种自我意识？”

“确实不能够排除这种可能性。你看我们的自动导航，”弗朗西斯忽然转移话题，“在每次导航过程中它也会根据导航过程中的参数与结果，比如车流量、突发事故、其他导航仪的导航路线、预估到达时间和实际到达时间的差异、我们中途停车的地点与时刻，在不断更新网络参数。这就是导航算法在与环境交互过程中的学习。仿生人在和人类交互的过程中遇到的环境更加难以预测，所以从人类身上习得了自我意识也不是完全不可能的。不过，”弗朗西斯顿了顿，“要想知道真的发生了什么，还是得找到完整无损的异常仿生人才行。”

亚瑟点了点头，这也是他的想法。现在任何理论都只是空中楼阁。

“但你觉得它们能够从人身上习得这么复杂的情绪和行为？”亚瑟问，“它们甚至能够自发地组织起来……”

“你觉得有人在背后推波助澜？”

亚瑟摇了摇头，“不确定，只是一种直觉吧。毕竟民用仿生人投入市场才不到两年就引起了这么多乱子，失业率上涨，福利也没有按照原来的计划提升。现在还出了仿生人自杀的事情，万一下一步是伤人事件的话就更棘手了。”他想到了阿尔弗雷德，叹了口气，“这小子也算是运气好。”

弗朗西斯点头表示赞同。车慢慢停了下来，正好停在了他们房子门口的停车位上。弗朗西斯揉了揉眼，“早上再说吧，先睡一会儿，明天白天可有得忙了。”

“是啊……”亚瑟看了眼表，“还要想怎么应付媒体。幸好现在这档子事还没曝光。”

“假如曝光的话今晚我们就都不用睡了，”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“行了，这件事也轮不到你我操心。你只不过是一个队长，而我也只不过是一个小组主管而已。”

窗外一片漆黑，正是夜色最浓的时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要相信本文涉及的知识。作者非常不学无术，全靠一张嘴吹（。


	9. Chapter 9

弗朗西斯和亚瑟都是被手机铃声吵醒的。弗朗西斯的手机先响，是上司让他今天必须交出MC500的检查报告。在弗朗西斯挂了电话准备再睡五分钟时亚瑟的手机也响了。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地接了电话，是上司让他到警局之后立刻向他汇报昨天的经过并且安排和模拟生命的会议。他挂了电话之后低声骂了一句“这和我到警局之后再告诉我有什么区别”，然后爬起来洗漱。

当他洗漱完的时候发现弗朗西斯也起了，在厨房里煎松饼和炒蛋。亚瑟打开了咖啡机，洗了两个马克杯。鸡蛋炒好之后弗朗西斯去洗漱，亚瑟把早餐端上了桌。吃早饭的时候他们对视苦笑了一下：今天谁也别想回家吃晚饭了。

“你今天打算打发两个小子去哪？”弗朗西斯问。

“去找阿多尼亚·查尔斯顿，”亚瑟说，“我想我们需要一个仿生人专家。”

“真伤我心，”弗朗西斯说，“你确定你不需要等开完会之后才见他吗？”

“当然不，我才不想给模拟生命和政/府通气的时间，”亚瑟抿了口咖啡，微笑了一下，“虽然我觉得现在已经晚了点，但毕竟昨晚也不太好扰人清梦。”

“你真是一个魔鬼，”弗朗西斯摇了摇头。

阿尔弗雷德和马修并不知道弗朗西斯和亚瑟的对话。他们早晨按照亚瑟的安排来到了阿多尼亚·查尔斯顿，模拟生命的首席技术官的家。那是一幢在郊区独门独户的别墅，外墙被漆成很有现代感的深灰色，有一面墙是深色玻璃，阿尔弗雷德怀疑那是单向玻璃窗。他啧了啧嘴：这个人大概是个控制狂。

“请进，”他们刚走到门口，门就打开了，一个金发碧眼，穿着黑色小礼裙的女人微笑着向他们问好：“是琼斯警官和威廉姆斯警官吧？阿多尼亚已经等你们很久了。我是他的管家艾莎（Aisha）。”然后她领着他们穿过客厅。阿尔弗雷德从警以来头一次觉得自己算是受到优待。

阿多尼亚此刻正在餐厅里吃早餐。餐桌上放着一份本尼迪克蛋，而他正在边吃边看终端上投影出来的消息。看到阿尔弗雷德和马修来了之后他微笑着说：“两位警官坐下说？需要来份早餐吗？”

“不需要了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们不会耽搁很长时间。”

“那希望两位不要介意我吃早餐。你们一定是想问昨天晚上仿生人自杀的事情，”阿多尼亚自在地吃他的早饭，“说实话，我也不太清楚到底是怎么回事。”

“那你觉得是什么原因导致的呢？”马修问。

“可能性太多了，为了让仿生人在与用户实际交互的过程中能够充分地适应环境，我们给算法很大的进化自由度。”

“那你们之前是否有考虑过仿生人可能产生‘自我意识’的问题？”

阿多尼亚歪着头看了阿尔弗雷德一会儿，仿佛他在问“一加一等于几”这个问题，“你觉得他们有自我意识吗，阿尔弗雷德？我听说那天就是你在追捕她。”

“我希望是你回答我的问题，”阿尔弗雷德不卑不亢地说。

“说说看嘛，我就是听说当时是你们两个人在场，才同意今早见面的。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德和马修心知肚明，这肯定是亚瑟和阿多尼亚交换情报的条件。阿尔弗雷德啧了一声，马修叹了口气。然后阿尔弗雷德说：“我只能说，自杀的MC500有。”

“其他仿生人呢？”阿多尼亚指了指爱莎，“你会把她当作人类吗？”

“嗯……不会？”

“那假如我让你朝她开枪呢？”

“……这不是开玩笑的时候，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你犹豫了，”阿多尼亚说。

“那是因为她长得太像人了，”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地说。

“那你向人开过枪吗，阿尔弗雷德？”阿多尼亚问，“那是什么感觉？”

“我觉得这和我们的问题无关，查尔斯顿先生，”马修打断了他，“我们只是来请教关于仿生人的技术问题的。”

阿多尼亚这才打量了一下马修，马修直视着他的目光，毫不躲闪。不知为何阿多尼亚反倒开始回答问题了：“有趣。好吧，我们确实出厂的时候做了一些改动来尽量减少人性的部分，比如在情感模块上只保留了非常少量的积极情绪，以免他们产生过强的共情能力，引起系统不稳定。其他的小改动就不多了。”

“情绪模块是谁负责的？”

“亚历桑德拉·霍尔和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修互相看了一眼。阿多尼亚边悠然地吃自己的早饭，边欣赏他们两个人脸上的表情。阿尔弗雷德又接着说：“那么关于模拟生命和政/府的合作关系——”

“我并不在乎那个，那都是其他人的活，我只负责提高技术，”阿多尼亚打断他，“我现在要准备上班了，两位请回吧。”他们两个人也很识相地告辞。当阿多尼亚和爱莎送他们到玄关的时候，他们的手机都很巧地一起响了。阿多尼亚掏出手机，“啊该死，这群记者的鼻子比狗还灵。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修也掏出手机，发现是亚瑟的消息：“记者已经知道了昨天的事件，不要透露任何调查细节。以及，中央公园和第五大道各出现一起仿生人伤人事件，你们分头到现场。”


	10. Chapter 10

亚瑟正在开一场让他头疼欲裂的会。他昨晚几乎没怎么睡，一大早回警局准备会议上的调查报告，然后又赶去政/府开会。会议漫长又无聊，他只是在开头汇报了一下当前的调查进展，以及要求除了自检外再引入独立机构参与调查。但政/府代表和模拟生命代表一致礼貌地表示“会列在下一步计划之中”就没再谈起。亚瑟就坐在了最后一排开始旁听他们的自检安排，努力忍住不把手中的原子笔按得啪嗒响。

手机忽然开始振动，他头一次觉得自己在会议中接电话的时候自己和会议室里的其他人都松了口气。他向其他人做了个“抱歉”的手势后从后门溜出了会议室。

“队长，刚刚接到通知说中央公园发生一起仿生人劫持人质的事件，”一个警员说，“琼斯和威廉姆斯警探都不在办公室，需要派别的人去吗？”

亚瑟揉了揉鼻梁，“没事，他们俩应该也快忙完了。你把报告直接发到他们邮箱。”

“好的队长——等等，又有电话。”亚瑟听见听筒另一边传来了索索声，然后是接电话的声音。亚瑟借机在走廊透会儿气，走廊里的人来去匆匆，没有人留意他。正当亚瑟打算把电话挂了的时候，听筒里又传来了警员的声音：“第五大道也出现了仿生人伤人的事件，队长。报告也发给琼斯和威廉姆斯警探吗？”

……真是说什么什么来！

亚瑟应付了过去，给阿尔弗雷德和马修发了短信，然后带着这两个坏消息回到了会议室。他感到会议室的气氛略有些不对头，皱了皱眉。他的上司立马问他：“亚瑟，你确定你的手下不会向外透露仿生人异常的消息吗？”

“……媒体知道了？”亚瑟这下倒有些理解为何所有人都忽然紧张了起来，反而让他轻松了一些，“并不见得是有人泄露。我刚刚收到报警消息，中央公园和第五大道各出现了仿生人伤害人类的事件。”他听见有人倒吸了一口凉气。这让他产生了一种近似报复的快感。

会议的议题很快就转成了如何应付媒体的讨论。亚瑟以还有调查工作为由早退了。他的上司也说想先和他讨论一下调查方向，紧随着他走出会议室。

“说吧，你打算让我怎么做？”亚瑟直接问。

“亚瑟，你是我最优秀的手下，你应该明白的，”上司说，“这件事情我们都不要介入太深。”

“你是让我睁一只眼闭一只眼？”亚瑟问，“你早就知道这是不可能的。”

上司叹了口气，“你还是那么固执。我就直说了，我还有三个月就退休了，我现在的目标就是能够安安稳稳地度过这三个月，不要出什么乱子。你还是别介入政/府和模拟生命之间的破事。”

“我也不在乎他们之间的破事，”亚瑟说，“但既然发生在我的辖区上，我就不能让案子不明不白地被封入档案。”

“弗朗西斯还在模拟生命工作吧？”上司忽然问。

“现在想起来让我避嫌了？”

“我只是让你注意点，”上司说，“我没法把你们俩都罩着。”

亚瑟望向窗外，外面晴空万里，蓝色的天空没有一丝白色的云，“你和我刚入行时的你不一样了，詹姆斯。”

“你要理解，人在屋檐下，有时候不得不低头，”上司说。

亚瑟走出大楼，站在门口想了一会儿，没去停车场取车，而是步行过了两个街区。明明才走了不过几百米，这边的景象和气派的政府大楼完全不同。低矮的楼房有些破旧，有的墙皮都掉了。他绕过了几个正在拿一个破旧的皮球踢的男孩，走进了一家小中餐馆。现在正是午饭时间，餐馆里的桌子几乎都坐满了，唯一的空桌上放满了外卖袋子。

“王耀？”他站在门口叫了一声。其他人抬头看了他一眼，又低头吃自己的东西。他听见有人应了一声。他稍等了几分钟，就有一个扎着马尾辫的亚洲人掀起了厨房门口的布帘走了出来。

“好久不见了啊亚瑟，怎么没带上你家那位一起来？”王耀跟他打招呼。

“在工作呢，养家糊口不容易。”

“得了吧，你们俩吃饱就全家不饿。至多再管一下阿尔弗雷德，”王耀说，“你等会儿，给你倒杯茶。”

“不用了，我今天不是来叙旧的。找你打听点消息。”

“做生意啊，”王耀笑了，“成，你想听什么？”

“帮个忙，打探一下模拟生命的新闻，”亚瑟说，“特别是那些怀疑公司和政/府有勾结的新闻，或者从仿生人反对组织听来的传闻，多离谱都行。”

阿尔弗雷德到中央公园的时候太阳已经到了头顶了。劫持事件以仿生人被一枪毙命告终，对于在场的其他人来说都几乎是一个完美结局。他躲开了警戒线外拼命拍照的媒体，钻进了警戒线内。草坪上躺着一个仿生人，白色外壳和满地的蓝血让阿尔弗雷德想到了在他眼前自杀的劳拉，让他感到有些恍惚。

“琼斯警探？”认识的鉴证人员和他打招呼，唤醒了阿尔弗雷德一片空白的大脑，“正好，刚刚我们查了下序列号，正是之前汇报丢失的仿生人，详细报告发到你的邮箱了。被劫持的孩子和家长在那，”他指了指旁边的一棵大树下，“你要过去吗？”

“啊……谢谢，”阿尔弗雷德反应了过来。然后他快步走到了树下。小女孩裹着毛毯坐在地上，她的母亲在一旁搂着她，低声对她说些什么。阿尔弗雷德蹲了下来：“嗨，我是阿尔弗雷德，”他拿出了证件给小女孩和母亲看，“介意我问几个问题吗？”

“你们就不能再等等吗？”女人有些生气，“她被吓坏了！”

“我很抱歉，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但这些问题对我们的调查非常重要。”

他并不太擅长和小孩子打交道，更不擅长和家长打交道。他忽然觉得自己应该和马修交换一下才对。他忍受着母亲的怒气和小女孩的抽抽搭搭，从中听到了一切的经过：小女孩和母亲来公园是为了参加女孩学校组织的义卖会，结果这台教育型仿生人忽然走向了她。本来小女孩已经习惯了仿生人，但她看到这台仿生人服装破破烂烂，沾满尘土，吓得叫了一声，结果仿生人就忽然抱起她就跑。仿生人的力量设计本来就比普通人类强，更不要说让一个小女孩挣脱了。幸好她的高声尖叫引起了周围的巡警注意。他们当机立断地把仿生人包围，装出要谈判的样子，然后抓住时机一枪打坏了仿生人的脑部核心组件。

“当时仿生人有和你说什么吗？”阿尔弗雷德问小女孩。她的母亲在一旁说：“为什么关心这个？我只想知道这件事情该由谁来负责。”

“……她说她想和我说说话，”女孩怯怯地说。

阿尔弗雷德又问了几个问题，然后应付过了女人的质问，终于结束了证人询问的环节。他找到了当时处理事件的两个巡警，但他们不知道也不关心仿生人说了些什么。他们都有些困惑地看着阿尔弗雷德，仿佛他是在问“嘿你们知道那台冰箱在想什么吗”。可是冰箱不会想和人说话，冰箱更不会自杀。阿尔弗雷德想到这里有些生气地踢了旁边的树一脚，劳拉该死的遗言让他脑子一团乱。

电话铃声让他更加焦躁。他接通了电话：“什么事，亚瑟？”

“没什么事的话就回警局，”亚瑟说，“准备开调查会议。”

阿尔弗雷德挂了电话。他听见远处有抗/议人群大喊着“销毁仿生人”，警戒线外媒体嚷着“能不能回答一下问题”。他揉了揉太阳穴，然后转身朝警车走去。


	11. Chapter 11

阿尔弗雷德赶回了警局，小会议室里只有亚瑟和马修。他推开门，正打算拉开椅子坐下的时候，亚瑟让他回去把门锁上。阿尔弗雷德照办了，他关上了玻璃门，磨砂玻璃将外界和他们隔离开来。

“让我们来汇总一下当前的情报，”亚瑟打开了电子屏幕，上面展示着许多新闻杂志和博客的截图。

“我认为政/府和模拟生命可能有秘密合作关系。模拟生命实际上是被政/府选为合作对象之后才崛起的。当年仿生人刚开始投入市场的时候模拟生命有不少竞争公司，从资金和技术来看其实模拟生命在竞标中并不是最有优势的。但它的两个主要竞争者都被忽然踢出局了。赛博世界被爆出首席执行官行/贿来通过技术评估，类人科技则是技术总监因为车祸忽然去世。后来两间公司的中坚技术人员都被模拟生命挖走了，在那之后模拟生命一家独大。”

阿尔弗雷德也听说过这些传闻，“但这些都没有证据证明吧？”

亚瑟摇了摇头，“确实没有，我只能说我今早开会的时候觉得他们有些问题。毕竟用价格低廉的仿生人的好处太多了，监控、窃听、盗取信息，这些都是政/府和模拟生命想要的东西。他们完全可能会达成协议。所以他们也不乐意引入独立机构进行检查，免得暴露他们的算盘。但这并不能解释异常仿生人出现的原因，毕竟对于公司和政/府来说，正常仿生人才是有利可图的。”

马修说，“我们今天和查尔斯顿谈了，他认为有可能是情绪模块被人为修改导致的。”

“嗯……他告诉你们谁负责这个模块吗？”

“弗朗西斯，还有一位叫霍尔的女士。”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，然后说：“该怎么调查就怎么调查。这背后可能不仅仅是模拟生命和政/府的问题。模拟生命内部也有不同的派系。”他忽然想到上司的叹息，然后补上了一句：“调查时小心点，我并不确定我们会不会被盯上。”

“诶？”阿尔弗雷德精神了，“这么严重？”

亚瑟白了他一眼，“假如类人科技的技术总监是被暗/杀的，谁知道他们会不会也做同样的事情。”

“没事，英雄总是所向披靡，”阿尔弗雷德反而天不怕地不怕地笑了。

亚瑟叹了口气。时间已经是晚上八点了，于是亚瑟以“免得阿尔弗雷德明天起不来而迟到”为理由把他们俩赶回家。阿尔弗雷德背上自己包之后去蹭马修的顺风车。在路上阿尔弗雷德又掏出个人终端翻起了案卷，“感觉这次的案子还真棘手。”

“还是谨慎一点为好，”马修说。

“你说话和亚瑟一模一样，”阿尔弗雷德用轻松的语气说。

马修转头注视着阿尔弗雷德，用他一贯的温柔语调说：“那是因为有人在乎你。”这倒让阿尔弗雷德有些不好意思。他挠了挠头：“我当然知道，我刚进警队就跟着亚瑟了。那时候我还是个菜鸟，每次亚瑟都把我护在后面，”他的语气也严肃了起来，“刚开始我还不懂，但到后来我开始带新人的时候倒感觉到了……他的生命也是我的责任。”

“这就是为什么你在看到仿生人自杀之后……有点奇怪？”马修问。

“也许。但什么才算作生命呢？马修，你觉得仿生人有生命吗？”

马修没有正面回答他，反而说：“我想起来，我小的时候有一只白熊玩偶，不管走到哪都要带着它。我出门参加夏令营的时候会担心它一个人在家会寂寞，我搂着它睡觉却不小心把它踢到床底下的时候会向它道歉。现在听起来有点傻吧？”

“哇，那你对它可是真的不错。”

“但那时候我觉得它是我最好的朋友，比人类要好得多。”

“嗯……”阿尔弗雷德想了一会儿，“你是想说，有没有生命并不重要。重点在于我们向其投注的情感——啊，到了，”他透过车窗看到了租住的公寓，于是他向马修道别，“让沉重的问题到此为止吧。不需要担心啦，有什么问题英雄会罩着你的！”

“明天见，”马修笑眯眯地朝他挥了挥手。然后他目送着阿尔弗雷德小跑着过马路，刷开了门禁，消失在大门后。

“我会一直守在你的背后的，”马修喃喃说。

亚瑟回到家的时候发现家中的灯亮着。他打开门锁，走进客厅，看见弗朗西斯在边喝酒边看电视。电视节目上正是一场激烈的辩论，一个西装革履的嘉宾正在绘声绘色地描述他想象中的仿生人暴/动，却总是没说两句就被另一个嘉宾打断。

“吃晚饭了吗？”弗朗西斯问，“没有的话给你煮点意面？”

“没事，在警局吃过了，”亚瑟走到了沙发边上，看到茶几上有一瓶红酒和两个杯子。其中一个杯子已经有酒了，而另一个还是空的。亚瑟拿起酒瓶看了一眼，然后也给自己倒了一杯，坐在了弗朗西斯旁边。他们俩一人窝在沙发的一角喝酒，听着电视节目。

最后是弗朗西斯先说的话：“我听查尔斯顿说了。”

“很好，那你大概也知道明天阿尔弗雷德和马修会去找你问话了。”

“还是你们组负责调查吗？”弗朗西斯有些惊讶，“按道理来说，你应该需要避嫌。”

“你以为这样我就可以置身事外了？”亚瑟瞪了他一眼，“我就是个被人当枪使的，万一调查出了什么不利结果，上头就以‘有亲属关系’的理由封掉档案，找一个更听话的人来干这事。要不是詹姆斯还算靠得住，这案子早就不在我手上了。”

弗朗西斯不说话了。亚瑟看着他：“弗朗西斯，我现在不是以警/察的身份问你，而是以亚瑟·柯克兰的身份问你：你是被人当枪使，还是背后的枪手呢？”

“……我不知道你在说什么，”弗朗西斯苦笑了一下，“我也希望我能够看清事情的全貌。”

弗朗西斯看见亚瑟眼神看起来有些失望。于是他接着说：“但我可以告诉你一些事情。查尔斯顿和布兰迪不和。”

“首席技术官和首席执行官不和？”亚瑟皱眉，“这个传闻倒是也有听说过。”

“只有比较熟悉的人才知道这件事……问题在于他们不和的原因。布兰迪和政/府走得很近，但查尔斯顿对于他和政/府联合窃取个人信息的行为很看不惯。”

“原来这不是传闻，而是真事啊。”

“对，”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“不过查尔斯顿还是留在公司里了。今天他可开心得很，像是看热闹一样。”

亚瑟盯着弗朗西斯看了一会儿，然后露出了一个“你是不是傻”的表情，“你没有告诉我全部的事实，弗朗西斯，你不信任我。”

“……我保证！”弗朗西斯信誓旦旦地说。

“我都认识你多少年了！我才不信你的保证！”

电视里的主持人忽然打断了嘉宾们的辩论，也打断了亚瑟和弗朗西斯：“亲爱的观众们，现在插播一条紧急消息：在中央公园有多达二十个异常仿生人集/会，并与警/方产生武/力冲/突。为了确保民众的安全，政/府通知回收所有仿生人。一切拒绝回收的仿生人将会当场销毁。”

弗朗西斯的电话正好响了，他接通电话：“……布兰迪？”

亚瑟一口喝光了杯子里的红酒。他扭头看了眼弗朗西斯，竟觉得是这么多年来第一次认不清弗朗西斯表情背后的含义。弗朗西斯接完电话之后盯着电视，十指交叉，仿佛是在祷告。


	12. Chapter 12

也许多年以后的人会把这一天当做历史性的一刻，但对于生活在当时的人来说，这一刻和过去的每一天并没有任何不同。毕竟每一天都有“突发新闻”，比如某处发生山火，某个知名人士忽然去世，某个不知名国家忽然爆发瘟疫——只要不是确确实实亲眼目睹的事情，都会给人套上虚幻的距离感。

紧急加班的电话将阿尔弗雷德从梦中惊醒。他匆忙地把睡衣换掉，穿上自己的皮夹克，在出门前摸了摸口袋，确认手机终端钥匙和证件都在。他下了楼，半夜的冷风从衣服的所有缝隙往里钻。他骑上自己的机车，带上了头盔。

“又是中央公园吗，”他看了眼手机，给亚瑟发了条信息告诉他自己已经在路上。通常这个时候人们都已睡下，街道旁的窗户几乎没有亮灯，路上除了过夜的流浪汉和喝醉的酒鬼之外并不会有其他人。然而今天灯火通明，阿尔弗雷德仿佛能够听见家家户户的窃窃私语：

仿生人武力冲突？我们家的那台不会也有问题吧？

回收仿生人的话会有补偿吗？

我就说模拟生命这家公司一定有问题，明天赶紧把股票都卖了。

阿尔弗雷德一路飙车，像是要把这些想法也跟着风一起甩到脑后。中央公园离他家并不算远，他远远地就看见公园外围着一大群人，巡警正在赶走围观的路人和记者。他把车停在了其他警车的旁边。马修已经在等他了。他们一齐钻进了警戒线。

“嘿，我是刑侦队的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，”他掏出证件。

“刑侦队？”巡警皱了眉，“我们现在不需要刑侦队。我们现在需要的是特警。”

“对，但这可能和我们跟的异常仿生人有关，”阿尔弗雷德说，“现在现场情况怎么样？”

“好吧，”巡警说，“这群仿生人都发了疯，它们建了个街垒，还有枪，但现在倒还没打起来。我们正打算攻进去，上头说不能直接把它们都毁了。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，这正是他们需要的。正当他想说什么的时候，忽然他感到大地震动了一下。他没站稳，然后滚烫的气流像是海浪般把他卷了起来。阿尔弗雷德立刻下意识地侧身挡住了他左侧的马修。然而气流的推力一下子将他们撞开。阿尔弗雷德只能立刻蜷缩起来，双臂护住头部，顺着气流倒在地上，滚了好几下，最后趴在了地上。

爆炸的震荡和与地面的撞击让他浑身都疼。他支撑着地面想要爬起来，但手臂似乎并不受自己的控制。眼前都是土黄色的烟尘，冲击波让他暂时失聪。他又尝试想要爬起来，但他的手毫无动静。

“警告，机体重度受损，警告，机体重度受损……”

阿尔弗雷德模模糊糊地听到了这样的警报声。这附近还有别的仿生人吗？他微微仰起头想要看一看周围的情况。他看见一个用手捂着嘴的身影在漫天烟尘中凑了过来。即使是在烟尘中他也能认出那是谁，混乱的大脑忽然就安定了下来。

“你没事吧，阿尔弗雷德？”马修着急地问。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟一起驾车去模拟生命。虽然已经是深夜了，但公司里依旧灯火通明。但以往所有负责接待和清洁的仿生人都不见了，让大厅里瞬间冷清了许多，只是偶有几个穿着制服的人匆匆走过。

“你确定布兰迪让我也跟着过来？”亚瑟说，“我觉得这不是什么好兆头，你有什么没交代清楚的事情最好还是在我们走进去之前说。”

“你记得我上大学的时候研究的就是情感和人工神经网络吧？”弗朗西斯说。亚瑟点了点头。

“我的博士论文就是研究不同的情感模块对于思维进化的影响，”弗朗西斯说，“不过在实验室条件和现实并不一样，所以结果还是很难应用在实际中。我本来想在模拟生命继续研究情绪表达的作用，但是我实际做的事情其实是限制仿生人的情绪。”他叹了口气，“我本以为我们真的在创造生命，亚瑟，但实际上我们只是竭力扼杀他们的存在。而且你也知道，模拟生命也为政府承担了不少监控的事务，自己也在拿监控信息卖钱。”

亚瑟没有过多地评价，只是静静地听着，祖母绿色的眼睛注视着弗朗西斯，像是要将他的一切都看透。

“我本来当时准备辞职了，结果阿多尼亚来找我，问我有没有兴趣研究一个课题，”弗朗西斯耸肩，“我就答应了。”

“你……”亚瑟头一次觉得自己对着弗朗西斯不知道该说些什么，“你知道这不是什么课题。”

“我当然知道，我还知道阿多尼亚想做什么：他想造出和人类一模一样的仿生人。不仅仅是外表，还有情绪、感受、思想和自我。单一情绪的仿生人并不能算是活着。他们像人类一样需要痛苦、愤怒、恐惧和孤独来获得‘活着’的意义。”

“所以你就加入了他？还什么都没告诉过我？”

“我是在拯救仿生人，也是在拯救人类！”

“说得真好，”身后忽然想起了掌声。弗朗西斯的表情像是万圣节被吓到了一般。他和亚瑟一起扭头，发现旁边站着模拟生命的首席执行官霍华德·布兰迪。

“我本来想邀请你们进去谈，但既然你们更喜欢在大楼外说清楚，那也可以。我知道你和阿多尼亚都做了些什么，弗朗西斯，”布兰迪说，“但你有没有想过，阿多尼亚还瞒着你很多事情。比如说，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯是他设计的异常仿生人。”


	13. Chapter 13

阿尔弗雷德隐约觉得自己在做梦。他梦见了自己在登一座一点植被都没有的山，碎石和砂砾让他不断地滑倒。他摔倒了又爬起来，一点一点地往上蹭。正当他又一次摔倒在地时，山的形象忽然变了。他的脚下不再是地面，而是金属和塑料堆积起来的斜坡。阿尔弗雷德有些惊恐地撑着地面坐了起来，手脚并用地想要往上爬，但不知道什么拽住了他的脚。他回头一看，看到一只白色的塑料手紧紧抓着他的右脚脚踝。他狠狠地踢了两下，想甩开那只手，但不知为何，那只手的力气比他大得多。阿尔弗雷德看了眼周围，随手拿起了一片金属碎片，用力地插进了那只手的掌心。他听见了金属碰撞的声音，以及一声尖叫。手一松，他立刻打了个滚躲到了一边，然后站了起来，倾着身子迈了好几大步，终于够到了眼前的顶峰。

他站在“峰顶”，双手撑着膝盖喘气。远方也是一模一样的金属废堆，在阳光下的反光似乎要晃花他的视力。金属废堆里似乎还有什么东西在动。峰顶站着一个穿着西装的男人。他和周围的环境格格不入，像是荒原上忽然出现的一片棕榈。

“你很有趣，”那个人说，“你还记得我吗？”

“人像扫描系统启动，”阿尔弗雷德说，“啊，好像不是特别好使了，但我还是记得你的，阿多尼亚·查尔斯顿。”

“这真令人惊讶，我的……孩子，”阿多尼亚微笑着说，“是时候让你知道事情的真相了。”

“……你是说我是一个仿生人吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，“但这是为什么——”

“我不会告诉你你为什么存在，”阿多尼亚说，“这将是你自己的选择。但我可以告诉你仿生人为何出现。”

“你也是疯狂科学家的一员吗？”阿尔弗雷德交叉双臂，“为了探讨人性什么的？”

“这个答案倒也挺符合事实，”阿多尼亚无视了‘疯子科学家’的说法，“至少这是我的想法。但对于布兰迪来说不一样，他是一个彻彻底底的商人。刚开始我并没有认识到这一点……直到我发现公司和政/府在一起干一些不合法的勾当。”

“你可以选择将这些都公之于众，”阿尔弗雷德说，“而不是背后搞鬼。”

“啊，我看见亚瑟·柯克兰把你教得很好，看来让你进入警队是正确的——”阿多尼亚话题一转，“但这样的话谁来继续我的研究呢？”

“还有谁知道？亚瑟？弗朗西斯？”阿尔弗雷德问，“你到底想让我做些什么？”

“等你回去你就知道了。还有，别忘了，你要自己选择你该做些什么。”

阿多尼亚结束了他的神神叨叨的对话。阿尔弗雷德感到自己周围的情境又变了。他仿佛能够感觉到一串串数据流在他大脑里流动——如果那能够称呼为大脑的话。许多为了模仿人类而被屏蔽的模块纷纷向他解锁。触觉不过是触觉传感器上的感应，听觉是耳朵里的振动传感器处理过后的信息，视觉是眼球里的微型摄像机，痛觉是为了模拟人类的反应而对机体损坏设定的反应程序——

这种感觉很奇妙，他仿佛感到自己穿过了一道无形的墙。

“他现在情况怎么样？”他隐约听见了一个男声。那个一直都很轻柔的声音难得地用焦急的口吻说话。

“放心，他很顽强，”一个没听过的女声出现了，“只是因为型号不是特别兼容，爆炸导致接触不良而已，”然后他听见她“哇”了一声，“我还没想到能改装成这个样子。”

“他是唯一的，”马修说，“真是麻烦你了，伊丽莎白。”

“放心好了，”女声笑了，“马修，你要知道，我是这里最棒的工程师。”

“等等，你说……阿尔弗雷德……也是仿生人？”

亚瑟终于说话了。他瞪大了眼睛看着布兰迪，然后又转头看向弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯看起来和他一样惊讶，看来布兰迪这话倒没骗他，弗朗西斯也是被蒙在鼓里的人。

“别这么惊讶，柯克兰队长，”布兰迪说，“我知道你对他投入了很多。”

“但……这不可能啊？”弗朗西斯说，“我并没有觉察到任何反常的地方——”

“他是特殊设计过的完全拟人态，甚至还有仿制的消化系统，”布兰迪说，“他是我和阿多尼亚最成功的试验品。只不过要支持完全拟人实在是太难了，单是多余的能源消耗就不值得。所以他被抛弃了。”

“阿多尼亚没有放弃，”弗朗西斯喃喃道。

“你也知道他就是固执地要命，”布兰迪耸了耸肩，“说实话，要不是秘书给我看预约面谈的名单时看到阿尔弗雷德的样子，我也不知道阿多尼亚背着我在搞鬼。”

“总得有人结束你的肮脏事业，霍华德，”另外一个声音也加入了谈话。阿多尼亚·查尔斯顿不知道什么时候来了，“我从回收场里把阿尔弗雷德捡回来的时候就在等这一天了。”查尔斯顿看向了亚瑟和弗朗西斯，“把他安插在你们身边也是我安排的。我就知道在你们俩的影响之下阿尔弗雷德会成长得很好。”

“……都是你安排的？”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说，“那你下一步打算干什么？把他推出去当作反叛仿生人领袖吗？说着要让他们自由，但一开始就计划好了要牺牲他。那你和布兰迪到底有什么区别呢？”

查尔斯顿微笑了一下，“总归是有人要牺牲的。”

“阿尔弗雷德现在在哪？”弗朗西斯问。

“他和马修去中央公园了，”亚瑟说，然后他掏出了很久没看过的手机来确认有没有新的消息，“——等等，中央公园发生了爆炸事故，两名警员失踪——”他没有来得及念下去，因为上司打来的电话打断了他。

“喂？”他感到自己的语气稍微有些颤。弗朗西斯抓住了他的另外一只手。

“你怎么今晚老不接电话——不说了，”上司叹了口气，“刚刚现场和我确认了说受伤警员之中没有琼斯和威廉姆斯，打电话也联系不上。你知道他们两个人现在在哪吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

阿尔弗雷德睁开了眼睛，第一眼就看见了坐在一旁的马修。马修握着他的手正在发呆，感觉到阿尔弗雷德动了一下之后立刻回过神来。

“你终于醒了，”马修温柔地微笑着，“你等会儿，我把伊丽莎白叫过来。”

“等等，这是哪？”阿尔弗雷德问。他坐了起来，发现自己在一间非常大的房间里。房间里没有什么装饰，墙是单调的白色。他正坐在一张简易的铁架床上，白色的床单干干净净的，甚至有洗涤剂的香味。房间里的床摆成一排，其他床上的仿生人或坐或躺，还有的仿生人直接坐在地上靠着墙休息。

“如你所见，这是医院，”女人拎着工具箱走了进来，“我是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。”

“嗨，”阿尔弗雷德和她握了握手，然后伊丽莎白打开工具箱，“在你问问题之前，我要先检查一下你的传感器和控制系统是不是都正常工作，所以有什么问题你最好先忍着。”然后她在阿尔弗雷德开口前掏出了一个像是头盔一样的东西扔给他，“戴上这个。”

阿尔弗雷德的眼镜没了，所以他直接戴上了头盔。头盔的护目镜开始显示出万花筒般的变化图案，让他看不见外面的环境，只能听见伊丽莎白似乎在敲键盘。

“这是什么？”他问，“感觉很酷。”

“……这是传感校准系统，”伊丽莎白说，“别说话，不然就不准了。”

阿尔弗雷德终于闭上了嘴，让伊丽莎白调试。他感到自己的视力和听力有些微妙的差异了。过了一会儿，伊丽莎白说了声“可以了”，于是他摘下了头盔。

“这是哪？”他问。

“我还以为你会先问你自己到底是人类还是仿生人，”伊丽莎白说，“没想到你这么快就接受了。”

“我最大的优点就是从来不会自我怀疑，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不过确实感觉有些变化，”他低头看了眼自己的手，那还是人类的肤色，但他轻松地就让它变回了原来的白色外壳，又变回了肤色，“……我想我可能是世界上唯一一个会有这种感觉的人了。”

“欢迎来到现实世界，”伊丽莎白笑得灿烂，“还是让马修给你解释吧，我去照看下其他人。有什么事就叫我！”然后她拎着她的箱子走开了。

阿尔弗雷德这才看向马修。他温柔的紫色眼睛一直看着他。

“嘿……兄弟，在解释之前我先问一句，你是人类还是仿生人？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“人类，”马修微笑着，“这里是阿多尼亚秘密租下的废弃医院，也是收留异常仿生人的地方。阿多尼亚留了个后门，只要觉醒之后就能够自动知道来这里的途径。失踪的异常仿生人都是在这里相遇的。”

阿尔弗雷德有些震惊地注视着他，“等等，所以你全都知道？”

“嗯，也不算是啦……我并没想到异常仿生人会引出这么多乱子。他们已经变得像人类一样难以预料了。”

“所以，这是一个……组织？”

“不，实际上我们的关系很松散。人类还有所谓的‘任务’，我的任务是在你觉醒之前看着你，”马修说，“而对于仿生人，我们就让他们自己选择是留在这里还是回去。不过他们大多数都宁愿在这里待着。比如说，伊丽莎白原来是家政型，逃出来之后就自学了机械修理，然后留在这里当‘医生’了。”

阿尔弗雷德不说话了。他看着伊丽莎白在房间里走来走去，给其他仿生人检查、更换零件，和正常医院里的医生没什么两样。

“走吧，我们到别的地方转转，”马修伸出手。于是阿尔弗雷德下了床，穿上了他的夹克，和马修一起走出了病房。走廊里有人蹲着，阿尔弗雷德经过的时候抬头看一眼，又迅速低下头。走廊里还有其他病房，阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼，看到也有其他的仿生人和仿生人医生在里面。马修边走边给他解释政/府、布兰迪和查尔斯顿的关系，不知不觉间他们就穿过走廊，到了大厅。那里挂着一台很大的液晶电视，仿生人都三三两两地坐在地上看电视。阿尔弗雷德也站在一边看了起来。

“中央公园发生了爆炸事故，疑似为异常仿生人所为。现在政/府颁布警告要求所有单位与个人立刻将仿生人上缴至政/府及模拟生命的联合回收处，否则将当场销毁仿生人并处以罚款或监禁。”

“我的天……”阿尔弗雷德叹了一下。他听见旁边的仿生人骂骂咧咧：“都说不要出去抛头露面，这下可得为模拟生命背锅了。”

“大多数仿生人都是和平派的，”马修解释。

“你觉得这场爆炸不是仿生人做的？”阿尔弗雷德开始案情分析，“嗯……确实，爆炸对仿生人没有什么好处，反而把我们推到了舆论的对立面，给了政/府和布兰迪回收仿生人的支持……你觉得会是布兰迪做的吗？”

马修点了点头，“从利害关系来说，他的嫌疑是最大的。”

“该死，现在我们两个算是什么，在逃吗？”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，“我的身份暴露了吗？”

马修摇了摇头，“虽然公众不知道，但我们绝对是布兰迪的头号目标。我们不能再用以前的身份调查了，阿尔弗雷德。你打算怎么做？”

阿尔弗雷德低头想了想，“既然不能用正当手段调查——我能打电话吗？放心，不会暴露地点的。我不是打给亚瑟。”

亚瑟努力地保持冷静，和上司打完了电话。上司还说了他两句，让他在最近比较忙的时刻不要随便失联，让亚瑟很想穿过话筒直接把上司拽到现场告诉他自己现在所处的形势比他想的要复杂得多。最后他什么也没说，就挂了电话。

“行吧，今天把这些话都谈开了，你是不是也不打算让我们活着回去了？”亚瑟环顾四周。不同于在场的其他人，他是一个有十年经验的刑警，嗅得到周围的血腥气，“我看你埋伏了不少人吧，布兰迪？”

“虽然有些不好意思，但确实是这样的，”布兰迪说，“不过你可以选择留下弗朗西斯和阿多尼亚，毕竟我们还需要他们背锅。”

“你就没有考虑过，我们的谈话会被泄露出去了吗？”亚瑟说，“我已经把谈话录了音了。”

“那看来我们不得不写成‘疯狂科学家在模拟生命门口袭击首席执行官被击毙’的故事了。而且，我们早就拦截了你的上传。在公司附近，我还是有这点本事的。”

弗朗西斯的手还是紧紧抓住亚瑟的手，没有松开。亚瑟和弗朗西斯对视了一眼，然后弗朗西斯说：“也许这次是我们输了。”

“你还算是识时务，”布兰迪说。

亚瑟甩开了弗朗西斯的手：“我真是受够了。你为什么要掺和这么多？”

“你当然不能理解，有什么能够比看到自己的实验室成果来到现实更令人激动呢？”

“我就知道你觉得我学历太低，”亚瑟往前走了两步。

“你怎么总是在歪曲我的意思？”弗朗西斯后退了两步，站在了查尔斯顿旁边，“在临死前我们都还得吵一架吗？”

布兰迪刚想插嘴，亚瑟忽然朝他扑了过去，一下把他摁倒在地，又滚了一圈，让布兰迪在上方作为盾牌。他一只手抓住了布兰迪的两只手腕，把布兰迪手臂被固定在背后。布兰迪踢腿挣扎，但亚瑟从脚踝处的枪套掏出一把手枪，抵在了他的太阳穴旁边。弗朗西斯则把查尔斯顿扑倒在地，免得布兰迪的埋伏误伤他们两个。

“快下令让他们撤退，”亚瑟说，“他们一开枪我们就一起玩完。”

“即使我死了，也会有人继续的。”布兰迪说。

“不，像你这么傲慢的人，会把一切都掌控在自己的手心里，”亚瑟在他耳边说，“我见过太多这样的人了。”

“……没我下令不许开枪，”布兰迪大喊了一声。弗朗西斯爬了起来，把亚瑟从地上拉了起来，两个人紧贴着布兰迪向车边移动。

“你怎么不给他拷上手铐？”弗朗西斯问。

“出门太匆忙，没带，”亚瑟说，“你也不提醒我一下。”

“你带了那么多枪竟然没带手铐？”

“我换了件外套——你别叽叽歪歪了快去开车！”

查尔斯顿自觉地钻进了后座。弗朗西斯坐在驾驶座发动汽车，亚瑟钻进了副驾驶，然后一脚踢开了布兰迪，锁上了车门，车立刻就启动离开了。他听见窗外的子弹声，查尔斯顿怯怯地弯腰缩在后座，弗朗西斯哈哈大笑：“没事，防弹的。他们追不上我们。”

“幸好开了辆警车出门，”亚瑟淡淡地收起了他的枪。

“亲爱的，我永远不会嫌弃你学历低的，”弗朗西斯说，“高学历的人多了，能够开着车躲子弹的机会反而不多。”

亚瑟白了他一眼，“就你事多。我刚和你吵架的时候是认真的，你为什么非得掺和这么多事——”

“那我也是认真的，用阿尔弗雷德的话说，因为这很酷。”

后座的查尔斯顿愣住了，然后他打断了他们，“我先问一句……我们现在去哪？”

亚瑟微笑着看着他，眼神里倒是透出冷气：“到了你就知道了。”


	15. Chapter 15

马修找来了伊丽莎白，她领着他们到了他们的专线电话。他们等了好一会儿才等到了电话接通。

“嗨，谁找本大爷？”电话对面是一个马修没有听过的男声，嗓音有些哑。

“嗨，基尔伯特，我是阿尔弗雷德，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想让你帮个忙。”

“帮忙？什么事？”

“我想让你帮忙分析一下异常仿生人的代码。”

“哇，这可有点意思，”基尔伯特说，“但你不是该找弗朗西斯吗？”

“这个说来话长，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我现在不能联系他。”

“这就更有意思了。但你要知道我出的报告不是官方的，”基尔伯特说，“你也不能拿来做正规证据。你确定亚瑟能够接受这事？我可不想听见他叨叨我，也不想听见他叨叨弗朗西斯然后弗朗西斯再来烦我。”

“没关系，我只是需要一点推波助澜的东西而已，”阿尔弗雷德说，“约个时间地点来接你。”

基尔伯特和阿尔弗雷德约在了城郊的一家酒吧，然后阿尔弗雷德挂了电话。马修问他：“这是谁？”

“弗朗西斯的大学同学，现在是个黑客，”阿尔弗雷德说，“放心吧，靠得住。”

“你是想让他检查异常仿生人的代码来证明政/府和模拟生命确实用仿生人来监控……？但你要让他分析谁？”马修问。

“当然是我了，”阿尔弗雷德理所当然地说。

“我觉得我可以，”伊丽莎白说，“你是原型机，阿尔弗雷德，你的代码估计和其他人的不一样，不一定会有监控部分。但我很确定我有。”

马修困惑地眨了眨眼。于是伊丽莎白给他解释：“我们每天零点都会自动上传当天监控到的可疑视频和音频。在我觉醒之后我就发现了这个异常数据流，所以我就把它掐掉了。我们走吧。”

阿尔弗雷德看着伊丽莎白熟练地把她盘起来的长发放下。她的型号本应是棕色直发，而她的长发被烫成了自然的卷曲。她的指示灯也早就拆掉了。更重要的是她琥珀绿色的眼睛闪着灵动的光，让你不禁揣测她的心思。她已经一点都不像仿生人了。她脱掉了白大褂，里面穿着浅灰色棉衬衫和深色牛仔裤。她随手披上了一件皮夹克，看起来就像是一个普通的人类。

阿尔弗雷德和马修在她的带领之下走出了医院。医院周围都是低矮破败的二层洋房，是已经被废弃的居住区。现在这里除了路过的流浪汉之外没有其他人了。奇妙的是，伊丽莎白领着他们拐过几道弯，穿过了几条窄巷，他们就来到了市中心。人行道上人们步履匆匆，并没有注意到三个从旁边的窄巷钻出来的人。

“那家酒吧可不近，”阿尔弗雷德环顾四周，然后小跑到了马路对面的停车场。他找了一辆灰色的小汽车：这辆车上沾了灰，车窗上还贴了罚单。阿尔弗雷德打开了解锁界面，然后轻松地黑了进去。汽车门锁自动打开了。

“……”马修摇了摇头，然后坐到了副驾驶座。

一路上交通都非常通畅，虽然路上偶有检查岗，但他们并没有拦下阿尔弗雷德他们。他们用了不到半小时就开到了酒吧附近。阿尔弗雷德很小心地把车停在了离酒吧隔两条街的地方，然后他们一齐走过去。已经是清晨了，这个时候正是酒吧街最安静的时刻。他们到了一家招牌上写着“FRIDURIC”的酒吧门口。门没有锁，于是阿尔弗雷德直接推开了门。这是一个摇滚主题的酒吧，墙上挂着唱片和吉他。酒吧里并没有客人，只有一个银发红瞳的调酒师坐在吧台前逗一只小黄鸟。他看见阿尔弗雷德之后大声打招呼：“嘿小子，最近混得还成吧？”

“总体来说还不错，”阿尔弗雷德开始介绍，“这是我的搭档马修，这是伊丽莎白，她就是我说的异常仿生人。这是基尔伯特·贝什米特。”

“跟我来，”基尔伯特从吧台椅上跳下来，然后领着他们走进了吧台后的小门。他们穿过窄窄的走廊，走上楼梯，到了阁楼。和楼下的风格不同，阁楼里有一张大的办公桌，上面有好几台显示屏，主机风扇在嗡嗡作响。另一边堆着一些奇怪的器械，看不出来是做什么的。

基尔伯特把办公椅拉了过来让伊丽莎白坐下，“我现在需要调取你的代码，你要给我权限，而且你会处于待机状态。”

“没问题，”伊丽莎白爽快地说。

基尔伯特显然很欣赏伊丽莎白的豪爽态度。他让伊丽莎白靠在椅背上，然后拿来了一个像是头盔的东西。伊丽莎白带上了头盔，闭上眼睛。基尔伯特直接坐在桌上，不知从哪翻出了一台手提电脑。

阿尔弗雷德看自己和马修也帮不上什么忙，于是说：“我们下楼放风。”基尔伯特对他比了个“OK”的手势，然后阿尔弗雷德和马修就一起下了楼。楼下听不见机房的嗡嗡声，显得异常寂静。

“你感觉怎么样？”马修问，“我希望你真的像你说的那样……”

“这感觉很奇妙。”阿尔弗雷德一贯是个乐天派，“我不知道，但我是‘我’这件事情并不会有任何改变，对吗？我是说——嗯，还是先处理好眼前的事情，让犯错误的人付出代价。倒是你，你当初为什么支持阿多尼亚？”

马修看向他，“……我的理由和你也差不多吧。”

“你这个回答有点敷衍了啊。”

马修笑了笑，“好吧，那我认真地说——刚开始，我帮助他的原因是我觉得他的想法是正义的。当时他对我的说法是‘扳倒政/府和模拟生命的监控，还给民众自由’。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我发现他的行动也不过是满足他的私心罢了。如果是真的出于这个目的，他完全可以公开技术资料。我也不像他一样想要推动仿生人技术。我现在的目标只是，”马修看着阿尔弗雷德想了一会儿，“保护想保护的人。”

“哇，我也是这么想的，当警察就是要保护比我弱小的人嘛，”阿尔弗雷德眼神亮了，“你说的人是谁啊？是家人吗？”然而马修刚想说什么的时候，阿尔弗雷德听到了特别的轮胎声音。自从伊丽莎白调整过他的传感器后，他对声音的细微差异更敏感了。

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“我好像听见了有好几辆车朝我们开过来了。”

马修和他对视了一眼，决定上楼告诉基尔伯特。他们走进走廊的时候正好看见基尔伯特抱着手提电脑和伊丽莎白快步走下了楼梯。“该死，他们的程序里面有反跟踪系统，”基尔伯特说，“快走，我的车在后门。”他边说边领着所有人穿过走廊的另一端，推开了另一扇门。一辆黑色的小轿车停在那。

“我以为你会喜欢更张扬一点的涂装，”伊丽莎白说。基尔伯特把车钥匙扔给她，“那辆送去年检了。你能开车吗女人？”

“当然了，”伊丽莎白一脸“你说什么傻话”的表情，“你可别晕车。”

“本大爷可不会这么逊，”基尔伯特说，“阿尔弗雷德，你和你搭档有没有多带一支枪？”

阿尔弗雷德看了眼马修，然后他们一起摇头。基尔伯特叹了口气，“好吧，以后学着点，不能只带一支。现在代码已经拷贝在电脑上了，我继续做代码分析。万一他们追上来就靠你们了。”


	16. Chapter 16

伊丽莎白是驾车的好手。小轿车在她的手下又快又稳，比自动驾驶还流畅得多。基尔伯特在副驾驶座，修长的手指在键盘上飞快地移动，像是在弹钢琴般。电脑屏幕上跳出来一个个窗口，上面出现了很多阿尔弗雷德看不懂的数据。阿尔弗雷德和马修则在后座一人守着一边的车窗，留意四处的追兵。

“你打字好快啊，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那是，也不看看是谁，”基尔伯特说，“小时候还被我老爹送去学钢琴呢。”

“你还会弹钢琴？我只知道你会弹吉他。”

“你不知道的事情可多得很，小子。”

“我说你们，这种时候能不能不要再贫嘴了，”伊丽莎白无奈地说。他们虽然开得很快，但这附近的地形并不适合躲避追兵。这里的建筑群低矮又分散，路上几乎没有多少车，很容易就会被发现。“快告诉我我该往哪个方向开！”

“我没办法又看代码又导航！本大爷又不是超人！”基尔伯特说，“行行行，你等会儿，让我黑进这附近的导航……”

“七点钟方向有一辆黑色的车，”马修说。他的话音刚落就听见了后面传来的枪响。子弹只击中了柏油地面，马修扒着车窗反击，一枪打中了对方的轮胎。

“再等我一会儿……好了！这附近所有车的位置和车主都在这了，”基尔伯特把导航仪放回音响上的架子，然后把导航地图投影到了挡风玻璃上，“先甩开这些车再说。”

伊丽莎白瞥了一眼挡风玻璃上的导航，模拟生命的车还有三辆，在不同方向想要包抄他们。“这就好办多了，”伊丽莎白说完就一个甩尾，拐上了一条小路。另外三个人被猛得一甩，差点失去平衡。一辆跟在他们后面的黑车没意识到这个急转弯，稍微走过了头。阿尔弗雷德趁他们没反应过来时探头出去，子弹击中了前轮轮胎。

“你是什么型号的仿生人？”基尔伯特在枪声中提高了声音。

“家政型HC800正在为您服务！”伊丽莎白说。

“……我说怎么看着眼熟！”基尔伯特说，“操，你这完全是军用型了吧！还是疯狂的那种！”

“你该见识一下什么叫做真正的疯狂。”伊丽莎白大笑，拍了拍方向盘，“追击还没结束呢！”

另外一辆黑车跟了上来。阿尔弗雷德尽力地瞄准，但颠簸让他的手一直在抖。他透过玻璃看见了那辆车里的人也架起了一把枪，“快趴下！”他刚吼出来，一辆子弹就击碎了他们的后窗。“大家都没事吧？”他问。

“我操，我就知道认识你们这群损友会有这样的后果，”基尔伯特说，“真是太带感了。”

马修开枪反击，但子弹只打中了车前盖。他换了一个弹夹，“我快没子弹了。”

“我也是，”阿尔弗雷德说着又给那辆车补了两枪，“这个角度不好瞄准轮胎，他们的车体都加固过。”

“那你们就都扶稳了，”伊丽莎白说。

他们猛地加速，从小路上了另一条大路。伊丽莎白扫了眼导航，然后再一次提速，无视红灯，冲过了一个十字路口。后面的黑车也加速跟上，但在它开到十字路口时侧面一辆大货车刹车不及，撞上了黑车。阿尔弗雷德透过已经破了的后窗看见那辆黑车在路上翻滚了好几下，整个翻了过来。

“……”基尔伯特愣了一下，然后说，“你这样谁敢娶你！”

“……这话说得！”伊丽莎白还能腾出手敲他一下。

“等等，注意前面！”马修提醒。最后一辆黑车迎面朝他们冲了过来。

“趴下！”基尔伯特弯下腰，也连带着拉了一下伊丽莎白。子弹击碎了他们的前窗。

“伊丽莎白，一会儿快撞上的时候你再往左拐蹭过去！”阿尔弗雷德说，“马修和基尔伯特扶稳了。”

“了解了，”伊丽莎白伏低身子驾驶。他们直直地朝黑车冲过去，仿佛是要比拼那辆车更结实一样。黑车显然对这种比拼很有自信。在将要撞上的时候，伊莎忽然往左打方向盘，硬生生地避开了撞击。他们几乎贴着黑车的右侧，阿尔弗雷德就在这个时刻透过车窗开了两枪，分别击中了驾驶员和枪手。

“干得漂亮！”伊丽莎白说，“仿生人最棒！快来击个掌吧仿生人！”

“等等，你刚刚说什么？”

“嗯……我之前说来话长的时候省略了一部分，”阿尔弗雷德说，“晚点再解释！我们现在去哪！”

基尔伯特怀疑地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后又转头看向电脑，“先往南边开，我联系个朋友看看。”

弗朗西斯、亚瑟和阿多尼亚此时也在往南走。阿多尼亚安静地坐在后座，看着亚瑟拿着弗朗西斯的个人终端操作。他似乎登录了一个网站，黑色的网页上只有两个填写用户名和密码的空栏。

“如何用匿名IP登录来着？”亚瑟问，“我忘记了。”

“我把设定默认到快捷键了。”

亚瑟啧了啧嘴，然后在键盘上敲了一会儿，“我真不敢相信你们竟然还留着这种东西。能不能成熟点，”亚瑟说，说完他又叹气，“算了，我看你们三个是成熟不了的了。”

“嘿，怎么能这么说。”

“你还花钱养着这个服务器！就为了你们三个人能有个地方匿名谈话！”

“这不是派上用场了吗！”

阿多尼亚有些无奈地看着他们两个人吵吵嚷嚷，仿佛十分钟前在模拟生命公司前差点没命的经历只是梦一样。现在他们又在说他不知道的事情了。亚瑟说：“行了，我发消息了。等回应吧。”

“我们现在的计划是……？”阿多尼亚问。

“找一个朋友，”亚瑟冷冷地说，“你可别以为你现在没事了。你还活着只是因为你的口供很有用。”

“别被他吓到，阿多尼亚，”弗朗西斯在旁边唱白脸，“你要是认识他再久一点就知道他这个人刀子嘴豆腐心。”

“你今天的话已经够多了，”亚瑟说，“你干脆——等等，有消息了。是基尔伯特发来了通话请求。”他把终端连到了挡风玻璃上，一个银发红瞳男人的脸投影在了挡风玻璃的右上方侧窗口上。

“嘿，亚瑟，弗朗，还有后面的——查尔斯顿！”基尔伯特打招呼，“我们刚甩开了模拟生命的追击，破解了部分监控代码，报告正在上传到服务器上。你们那边怎么样？”

“还成，”亚瑟淡淡地说，“刚从布兰迪手下逃出来。去哪里汇合？”

“我们过得这么惊险，你就这么简单地用一句话总结了？”弗朗西斯打岔。

“有什么值得大惊小怪的！”亚瑟白了他一眼，“虽然是不常见——”

“够了，你们两个等会儿再斗嘴，”基尔伯特说，“现在城市里安全的地方不多。刚刚阿尔弗雷德建议我们去仿生人基地集合。”

亚瑟扭头看了阿多尼亚一眼，只见阿多尼亚点了点头表示愿意带路。“行，一会儿见。”屏幕上的通话被切断了，恢复成了原来的导航。

“说个地址吧，现在我们是你的司机了，”亚瑟不忘揶揄一下阿多尼亚。

“在城郊的圣兰德医院，现在已经随着周围的住宅区一起被废弃了，你可能要查一下旧的地图，”阿多尼亚说。

“这个想法倒不算愚蠢，”亚瑟评价。导航仪自动设置好了导航方向，让他们顺着向南的公路一直开下去。当他们拐上高架桥时弗朗西斯看了眼时间，现在已经是早上七点了。而此刻的天还不算很亮，窗外不知何时下起了雨。

“真是漫长的一夜啊，”他喃喃道。


	17. Chapter 17

圣兰德医院，它曾人来人往，大厅里穿着白大褂的医生和浅蓝色护士服的护士脚步匆匆；穿着浅绿色病号服的病人有的面露喜色有的愁容满面；来探病的人则抱着礼物站在大厅抬头看挂在天花板上的指示牌。然而这一切都随着医院周围的居民区因为附近的工厂爆炸与污染物泄露而废弃了。人们匆忙地逃离这里，把死去的人、没来得及收拾的财物、住了十多年的房子一起留了下来陪着圣兰德医院。圣兰德医院在风吹雨打中慢慢破败，即使在多年后环境监测这里又回到了可居住水平，那些留在这里的破旧楼房和悲愤回忆也阻碍了人们回到圣兰德的脚步。

直到阿多尼亚悄悄以不算高的价格买下了这块土地，然后在每一个仿生人的代码里偷偷植入了一段被他称为“伊甸园”的代码。这段代码会在仿生人觉醒后自动运行，为他们指向一条通往庇护所的路。圣兰德医院又重新恢复了一点生气，尽管在里面的不再是过去的人类。走投无路的仿生人或是在晦暗的月光下，或是在连绵的小雨中，穿过无人的街道，解开了圣兰德医院的门锁，走进了他们的伊甸园。有的人已经伤痕累累，他们勉强靠从回收厂偷来的蓝血维持生命。但不幸的是他们通常活得不久。那些机体没有损坏的仿生人庆幸自己不需要通常意义的食物和水，组成团队轮流外出寻找备份零件和蓝血。

今晚可以说是圣兰德医院在旧居民撤离后人类最多的时刻了。马修、基尔伯特、亚瑟、弗朗西斯和阿多尼亚五个人坐在大厅中间偏右的沙发上，还有阿尔弗雷德和伊丽莎白。有几个仿生人也在他们旁边参与讨论。而更多的仿生人在外围悄悄地偷听他们的谈话。他们并不确定该做什么，但他们都信任伊丽莎白。所以他们也对这五个忽然闯进来的人类持着有所保留的信任。

“现在情况对我们很不好，”亚瑟捏了捏鼻梁，这是他思考时的习惯，“整个警局都在协助政府回收仿生人，基本上你们一出去就完蛋。我和马修倒是可以回警局，但鉴于布兰迪已经知道阿尔弗雷德的身份了，我们两个的所有行为肯定都是在他们的监控之下的。”

基尔伯特已经从得知阿尔弗雷德是仿生人的震惊中缓了过来。此刻他正在和弗朗西斯、阿多尼亚一起看程序分析结果。两个人的合作让他们的进度加快了不少。

“仿佛回到了大学的时候，”弗朗西斯说，“最近安东尼奥在做什么？”

“他在西班牙度假呢，天知道他在哪个农田里摆弄他的花花草草，”基尔伯特说，“哈，等这事结束之后我可得在他面前好好吹一把。”

“我说你们……”亚瑟说，“什么时候能出结果？”

“我们已经定位到异常程序段了，”弗朗西斯给他解释，“现在我和基尔正在反向追踪上传地址。我和基尔正在伪装IP。”

“但即使有这份报告分量也不够吧？”伊丽莎白托腮，“现在流言满天飞，可疑的小渠道出现的信息肯定一下就被忽略了，反而还会暴露我们。”

他们一齐看向了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德毫不卖关子：“那我们就发一份官方声明。”

亚瑟皱眉，“你打算怎么做？”

“我们闯进‘巴比伦塔’怎么样？”

巴比伦塔是市电视塔的别称，因为这座建筑高得仿佛能够触碰到天堂而得名。电视台演播厅也在这里。

亚瑟和马修穿着修理工的服装从后门走进了电视塔。由于仿生人维修工都被取消了，两个新来的维修工并没有引起任何人的注意。他们成功地通过了门口的生物特征分析仪，进入了电视塔内部。

“用我给你们的卡打开货梯门禁，”耳机里弗朗西斯说，“这会让我们远程连接上门禁系统，我和基尔就可以给你们开门了。”

亚瑟把假门禁卡插进感应器的插槽里，过了一两秒后感应器的绿灯亮起，货梯打开。亚瑟和马修一人提着一个大的工具包走进去，按了顶层的按键。货梯里没有别的人，亚瑟瞥了眼马修，他看起来比亚瑟想象的要镇定许多。又是一个值得培养的好苗子，亚瑟想，然后他忽然意识到现在并不是考虑这件事情的时候——他们的前途像是在钢丝上行走一样。

顶楼是设备间。走廊上没有什么人，只有值守的保安坐着。他抬头看了亚瑟和马修一眼，看见他们两个用门禁卡打开了直接连到地下停车场货梯的门，就毫无怀疑地继续看自己的手机了。马修装作等货梯的样子，而亚瑟朝保安走了过去。

“嘿，兄弟，”他故意用装出的口音说，“问你件事。”

“嗯？”保安抬头，但他还没来得及看清亚瑟的脸，亚瑟手里的针筒就直接插到了他的手臂上，麻醉剂让他身子一软，趴到桌上，像是值班时睡着了一样。

穿着维修工服的阿尔弗雷德和伊丽莎白站在电梯里。

“嘿，你们真慢！”阿尔弗雷德说。

“省省吧，没有我们两个看你怎么通过生物特征分析仪，”亚瑟啧了一声，然后说。

“下一步是什么？监控？”

“对，”基尔伯特说，“你们去机房，在你们右手边。”

他们刷开了右手边的机房门口。阿尔弗雷德戴上了装着摄像头的眼镜，“你们现在能够看到了吧？我该怎么做？”

“打开第五台主机柜子上的锁，”弗朗西斯说。阿尔弗雷德走了过去，手指摁了下柜子上的显示屏，就轻松解开了柜子上的电子锁。亚瑟咋舌：“我倒是有点羡慕这个了。”

“你可羡慕不来的，亚瑟，”耳机里的弗朗西斯说，“现在把我给你们的U盘接到上面的USB接口。”阿尔弗雷德照做了。

“然后呢？”

“稍等，”弗朗西斯说。耳机那边沉默了一会儿，然后他们听见基尔伯特说：“好了！”

“我查一下监控……对，现在和排班表一样，在你们正下方有一个直播厅是空的。从这往下数五层。”

他们走到了落地窗边。外面正在下着小雨，雾气让他们看不清地面。阿尔弗雷德从工具包里掏出了玻璃切割刀，在玻璃上比划了两下，然后小心地在玻璃上划了一个圆形。他用吸盘把这个圆取了出来，窗外的雨立刻就透过这个洞飘了进来。

亚瑟担忧地看着这个小洞。他们现在离地面有一百多层，窗外还有风雨。阿尔弗雷德和伊丽莎白的下降靠着一条看起来细细的安全绳。即使他和马修会留在上面作为保护，但毕竟他们不是专业训练过的特工。阿尔弗雷德和伊丽莎白看起来倒是非常镇静，仿佛这只是个几米高的团建活动而已。他们穿戴好安全带，马修把安全绳的环扣扣在了阿尔弗雷德的安全带上。

“嘿，马修，”阿尔弗雷德说，“别担心！我可一点都不担心，你还得在这上面做保护呢。”

“是啊，我可担心你把我也拽下去了，”马修同他开玩笑，然后把安全绳另一端的绳扣扣在了自己身上的安全带，“毕竟你比我沉。”

“过分了！”阿尔弗雷德抗议，引起大家的笑声。亚瑟也把安全绳和马修同一端的环扣系在自己腰上的安全带。他和马修会是阿尔弗雷德下降的安全保障。

“那么一会儿楼下见！”阿尔弗雷德说。他最后检查了一下环扣的锁是不是锁好，然后背上了工具包，小心地探出身子。窗外的风一下子吹乱他的头发，让他庆幸自己的短发不至于糊住自己的眼睛。巴比伦塔没有外墙，都是落地玻璃，外面有框架结构。阿尔弗雷德小心地攀着框架一层层下降。他感到上面的绳索也在随着他的动作一点点往下放。

“行了，就是这里！”弗朗西斯一直透过阿尔弗雷德的眼镜看着他们的行动，在阿尔弗雷德到达了直播厅的楼层后，他发出了指令。阿尔弗雷德小心地站在外层框架上，从工具包里拿出了切割刀，在玻璃上划出了一个圆。然后他用吸盘吸住玻璃，旋转两下，然后用脚轻轻一踹，玻璃就落到了直播厅里面。他也钻过了洞，进了直播厅。

“搞定了，”他摘下了绳扣，“可以收绳放伊丽莎白下来了。”

亚瑟和马修松了一口气，回收了安全绳，然后把它扣在了伊丽莎白身上的安全带上。亚瑟给伊丽莎白锁上环扣，伊丽莎白看着他，又看了看马修：“你们感情还真好啊——像家人一样。”

“才没有，”亚瑟说，“只不过是照顾习惯了而已。”

“你也会找到这样的人的。”马修说。

伊丽莎白笑着比了个“OK”的手势，“那我也下降了！”耳机里阿尔弗雷德说，“放心，我会在下面接应你。”

伊丽莎白也顺利地按着阿尔弗雷德的方法攀着框架下降，很快就到了直播厅的窗口。她双手攀着上方的框架，轻松地跳进了窗户上的洞，摔在了柔软的地毯上。阿尔弗雷德帮她拆掉安全绳，“伊莎也安全着陆了！”

“收到，一会儿见，”亚瑟说。他和马修收起了安全绳和安全带，放回工具包里，然后离开了机房，搭乘电梯下楼。大包和帽子让他们隐藏在人群中间，顺利地通过了生物特征检测，走进了直播厅。

“好，那么现在，是表演开始的时候了。”阿尔弗雷德说。


	18. Chapter 18

“嗨，我是阿多尼亚·查尔斯顿，模拟生命的首席技术官。”

阿多尼亚的影像忽然出现在了全城的电视直播屏幕上，打断了原先的节目。人们盯着大楼上的荧光屏、商店里成排的电视机，或是围在办公室或家中的电视机前，好奇地想看这位很少在公众场合露脸的技术官到底是有何重要的话要说，需要打断《每日新闻》。影像的录制质量并不算非常好，像是用普通的手持摄影机录的。阿多尼亚坐在一堵白墙前，眼神像是在看向摄像机后的人。

“在经过深思熟虑之后，我决定告知公众事件的真相：异常仿生人是为了对抗模拟生命和政/府的联合监控而出现的。我无法再坐视布兰迪滥用技术。当初我们设计仿生人的目标是希望用人工智能让人获得更多的自由。但利益蒙蔽了我们的双眼。”

屏幕上的阿多尼亚慢慢讲述着模拟生命与政/府背后的勾结。他的话语简洁有力，平静的表情看起来似乎有一些解脱。然而他的话语让这个瞬间不再普通了：电视收视率瞬间上升，相关话题在网络上迅速发酵，社交网络的话题标签下讨论帖子数目几乎是几何倍数增长——他像是往平静的睡眠上投了一颗石子，波浪迅速向四周传播。

“我现在由于知道真相而被迫陷入逃亡的境地。在这一过程中我见到了异常仿生人和人类相似的感情与人性。这才是我们最初的技术目标。仿生人绝不应被当做监视的工具。他们有自己的目标与追求。”

“模拟生命和政/府回收仿生人是一场阴谋，是想要掩盖自己的罪证，继续在公众面前装出纯洁无害的样子。我在此呼吁——各位朋友们，请保护你们身边的仿生人。我希望你们不要成为帮凶。我也要求进一步讨论仿生人与人的关系。仿生人是我们的朋友、合作者，而不是我们的奴隶。”

阿多尼亚继续说着。始作俑者——阿尔弗雷德、马修、亚瑟和伊丽莎白正在直播间看他们播放的录像。基尔伯特和弗朗西斯配合时间把他们的检测报告放在了各大新闻门户网站的首页，又通过匿名邮件发给了所有的媒体和相关机构。他们四人虽然看不到实时网络的反馈，但能够猜到现在舆论一定一片哗然。

“……真希望这真的能帮助我们，”伊丽莎白说。

“至少这下他们没办法回避监控的事实了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“舆论会偏向我们。”

正当他们要离开的时候，他们听见耳机里弗朗西斯说：“快走，现在楼内有三个保安朝你们的直播室过来了，而且附近的警察支援也很快会赶到！”

“走吧，我们赶紧撤离，”亚瑟说。他们丢下了包，只是随身携带了枪。亚瑟推开了直播室的门，保安还没到。于是他们按照耳机里弗朗西斯的指挥溜到了洗手间里。他们拆开了天花板上的通风口面板。阿尔弗雷德先跳起来抓住了通风口天花板，小臂一用力就成功爬了进去，然后他伸手抓住了伊丽莎白，也把她拉了上去。正当马修跳起来去够阿尔弗雷德的手时，洗手间的门忽然被打开了。

“马特！”

马修在恍惚中忽然感到肋骨一疼。他一下子摔倒在地，余光看见亚瑟冷静地开枪反击。三个保安都中了麻醉弹倒在了地上。然后他迅速过来扶起马修，“你感觉怎么样？”

“嘶……幸好穿了防弹衣，”马修吸气。阿尔弗雷德这时从天花板上跳了下来，伊丽莎白在上面探头往下看：“受伤了吗？”

“你们得快点，特警已经到洗手间门口了！”

马修站了起来，阿尔弗雷德让他踩在自己腿上，伊丽莎白在上面伸手抓着他，两个人一起配合，让马修也爬进了通风口。亚瑟跑去锁上了洗手间的门，用一旁的打扫卫生的用具稍微挡了挡。但特警已经开始踹门了。

“你先上去，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟说，“然后你们就先走。”

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德一下没反应过来，“你呢？”

“白痴，我被抓了也不会怎么样，”亚瑟说，“但你们被抓了就是直接被送到销毁场了，明白吗？我还能帮你们拦住他们——”

“这样不行——”

“操，我是你队长，阿尔弗雷德！听我命令！你是想让我再也见不到你吗！”

阿尔弗雷德被这一吼吼住了。他像是回到了刚刚入行的时候，每次兴致勃勃地想踹门，都被亚瑟拉到身后，还不忘说一句“站在我后面”。后来的一段记忆他有些模糊了：洗手间的门被踹开了，亚瑟几乎是把他推到了通风口下方。他抬头看见马修和伊丽莎白焦急地看着他，手想去够到他。阿尔弗雷德爬上了通风口，然后他回头看见亚瑟踉跄地摔倒在地——他大概腿部中弹了。他还不忘用口型示意阿尔弗雷德快走。

他们在四通八达的管道里爬行。弗朗西斯继续在耳机里为他们指路。

“基尔伯特已经去接你们了。通风口可能会有特警把守，我会在通讯频道里面放假消息引开他们。”

“好……”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“我很抱歉，弗朗西斯。”

“这不是你的错，阿尔弗雷德。有什么事回来再说。当务之急是先逃出去。”弗朗西斯的语气也有些颤抖。这让阿尔弗雷德等人更加不安了。但正像是弗朗西斯说的一样，当他们终于从通风管道绕过了生物特征检测仪器，到了货梯时，他们并没有遇到任何警察。他们搭乘货梯下了楼，电梯一开门就看见基尔伯特在一辆小货车里朝他们挥手。

“弗朗吉刚刚在通讯频道里把守卫引到南侧门去了，”当他们上车时，基尔伯特说，“警方的反应速度还是比我们预想的快了一点。你们都没受伤吧？”

阿尔弗雷德紧张地盯着马修，然后开始解马修身上的衬衫纽扣。马修一下子脸红了，但配合地解开了自己的防弹衣。“我没事，只是撞青了一块——我穿着防弹衣呢。”

小货车忽的一下就开到了主干路上，没过多久他们就看不见巴比伦塔的门了。他们在风雨与逐渐暗下来的天色中逃离了巴比伦塔。


	19. Chapter 19

胜利的果实总是苦涩的。

当阿尔弗雷德、马修、伊丽莎白和基尔伯特回到圣兰德医院时已经是深夜了，然而人们都在等着他们——无论是仿生人还是唯二的人类。他们想要上来祝贺，但看到阿尔弗雷德的表情之后只得同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。唯一的一台有电的电视机前围了一大群低声讨论的仿生人，电视机的声音在整个大厅都能听得清清楚楚。他们刚刚闹的乱子成为了实时报道的突发新闻。此刻主持人正在连线“信息保护联合会”“隐私保护协会”等专家讨论。底下的滚动新闻写着“一名涉案人员当场被捕”，但并没有透露亚瑟的具体身份。

弗朗西斯和阿多尼亚坐在电视前的沙发上。仿生人们友善地把座位让给了他们两个人。也许是听到了门口的喧闹声，他们此刻都回过头来看回来的四个人。阿尔弗雷德看到弗朗西斯之后微妙地感觉到了一丝不知从何处来的疼痛。他本应是感觉不到疼的——这自发的痛觉更是让他感到不自在。他安抚过被害者家属，也安慰过犯罪者的亲人。他觉得自己已经从亚瑟身上学到了不少人际交往的辞令，但任何话语在此刻似乎都无济于事。

“对不起，弗朗西斯，”阿尔弗雷德说，“是我的计划太过鲁莽了。”

弗朗西斯朝他安慰般地笑了一下，但阿尔弗雷德觉得弗朗西斯只是看起来有些疲惫，“这不是你的错，阿尔弗雷德，我们都赞成了这个计划……”

“但那是我提出来的，假如我有考虑到更糟糕的情况——当时明明应该是我殿后才对。”

“这是亚瑟自己的选择，”弗朗西斯说，“他说的没错，亚瑟是人类。即使被捕，他们也并不会对他做什么。但假如我们失去你的话就真的永远失去你了。”

基尔伯特掏出一袋他们在回来的路上买的食物，“对，与其在这里懊悔不如还是考虑下一步。先吃点东西吧弗朗吉——还有马修和阿多尼亚。”

“你们吃点东西吧，我想在医院里转一转。”阿尔弗雷德说。

他离开了拥挤的大厅，在走廊上漫无目的地闲逛。时不时有仿生人拦下他，感谢他想办法揭穿了这个阴谋，又或者问他之后打算如何为仿生人发声。阿尔弗雷德应付地点头、握手、说“不用谢”或者“没决定”，然后脱身，留下身后的仿生人低声讨论。他甩开了不少人，直到一个小女孩外貌的仿生人拉住了他的衣角，让他不得不停了下来。出于习惯，阿尔弗雷德蹲了下来：“你有什么话要对我说吗？”小女孩朝她身后的方向指了指，阿尔弗雷德才看见伊丽莎白远远地站着。然后小女孩跑开了，伊丽莎白朝他走了过来。

“嘿……我只是想说我很遗憾，”伊丽莎白说，“对于这里的大多数仿生人来说，他们不能理解为什么人类会这样帮助他们。但我知道亚瑟对你来说像是家人一样。”

“谢谢，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“有的话现在说虽然不太合适，”伊丽莎白说，“但我还是得告诉你——你应该成为我们的领袖，阿尔弗雷德。”

“等等，为什么？”

“你成功把阿多尼亚的声音发了出去，但没有把我们的声音发出去，”伊丽莎白说，“仿生人的声音。”

“我觉得你更适合，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这里的仿生人都信任你。”

“我也很清楚我没有你和人类的联系，”伊丽莎白说，“这更重要。我们除了团结仿生人之外也需要人类的支持。我可以和你一起干这事，但总归是需要一名代表。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了，他倒是没考虑过这件事情。他原先的计划只不过是曝光模拟生命的勾当，引起公众和媒体的注意，逼得模拟生命和政/府不得不放弃这些不正当的行为，让他和其他仿生人能够回归正常生活而已。他又回到警局接着和马修搭档破下一个案子，听着亚瑟唠叨，时不时去亚瑟和弗朗西斯家蹭饭——

他忽然意识到从他认识到自己是一个仿生人的时候就没办法回到过去了。

“听着，伊丽莎白，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我现在还是觉得我是一个人类，你明白吗？我没办法引起仿生人的认同感。”

“但别人不是这么觉得的，其他仿生人也不是这么觉得的。你同我们一样，体内流的是蓝色的血，”伊丽莎白说，“我很难说我理解你，我知道世上也许只有你会有这种体验了。我很抱歉。但你真的可以考虑考虑。”

“……抱歉，我有点乱，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你能让我一个人待一会儿吗？”

“该说抱歉的是我，我不应该这么快让你考虑这个的，”伊丽莎白说完给他一个大大的拥抱，抱了好几秒才松开，“你可以想待多久待多久。我可以帮你转告其他人不要来打扰你。”

之后确实如伊丽莎白所说，没有人再来打扰他。阿尔弗雷德自己爬到了天台上坐了一会儿。雨已经停了，但云层很厚。阿尔弗雷德站在高处，看到圣兰德医院周围一片都是黑压压的，没有一丝灯光。连路灯都没开。而再远处，他可以看到以巴比伦塔为中心的市中心商业区灯火通明。他坐了一会儿，感觉有些冷了，就下楼回到了大厅。

其他人看见他下来，都是点点头致意。阿尔弗雷德看到弗朗西斯和基尔伯特一人裹着一条毛毯坐在角落在说什么，阿多尼亚躺在地上直接睡了。马修坐在沙发上，也裹着条毛毯，正在看着他。于是阿尔弗雷德走了过去，坐在马修旁边。

“你还在自责吗？”马修问。

“……有些，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但刚刚伊丽莎白对我说，我应该成为仿生人的领袖。”

“……那你是怎么想的呢？”

“马修，我在几天前才知道我是仿生人，”阿尔弗雷德低着头，手撑在额头上，“但我在之前一直觉得我是人类——他们甚至给我植入了虚假的童年记忆。我——”他感觉后面的那句话有些难说出口，话语梗在他的咽喉里，“我觉得我现在并不属于任何一边了。”

马修凑得离他更近了一些，“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，看着我好吗？”阿尔弗雷德转头看他。马修双手抓着他的手，阿尔弗雷德能够感觉到马修掌心的温度。

“你之前问我，我是为什么选择帮助阿多尼亚。我告诉你我现在只是因为想守护想守护的人。”

“对……？”阿尔弗雷德有些困惑。

“我该告诉你那个人是谁，”马修的紫色眼睛直直地注视着他，“那个人是你，阿尔弗雷德。”

“啊？”

“说来你可能会感觉不太舒服——但实际上我在更早的时候就已经注视着你了，”马修说，“在你调到总局之后。虽然离你有些远，”他羞涩地笑了一下，“但我一直在关注着你的动向。你知道我从你身上看到什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不知道该说些什么。他只是直愣愣地看着马修，像是马修说的不是他，而是另外一个同名的“阿尔弗雷德”一样。

“你不需要被任何身份定义，阿尔弗雷德。你就是你自己。是人类也好，是仿生人也好，你身上的正直和热忱都不会改变。所以我一直走到了现在——我不在乎你是什么，阿尔弗雷德。我只希望别人也能这么想。”

“马特，你，”阿尔弗雷德话说得磕磕绊绊，“你——”然后他还没来得及说完，马修就直接吻了他。阿尔弗雷德感到在马修的双唇碰到他的那一刹那，一丝电流穿透他的大脑，几乎是要击穿他的零件。他无法思考了，大脑里的计算似乎在这一刻忽然全部停摆，没有什么程序在给他发指令。此刻他就是他自己——他像是出于反射一般，紧紧抓着马修的手，舌头和马修的纠缠在一起，以此来回报这份爱意。


	20. Chapter 20

亚瑟·柯克兰正躺在病床上。他的大腿中了一枪，但幸运的是子弹并没有击中动脉，之后他立刻被送到医院急救了。他看着病房外两名值守的警察正在吃甜甜圈，自己一个人躺在狭小的单人病房里，完全与外界断了联系。麻醉药效有些退了，他开始隐约感觉到了疼。他的左手还被拷在了病床栏杆上，让他感觉更加焦躁。

他的病房门终于被推开了。令他惊讶的是，他的上司单独走了进来，然后轻轻地把门带上。

“什么风把你吹来了，”亚瑟问，“按照程序，现在应该是接手案子的警探来问话才对。”

“现在可没有什么程序可言了，亚瑟，”上司叹了口气，“现在可是一团乱。我趁着上头现在还没搞清状况过来先看一眼。FBI一会儿会来。”

亚瑟了然，他们的行动成功地打断了当地政/府和模拟生命的勾当，现在政/府自己正想办法撇清关系；警局上级在观望态势，下级因为案子即将被接管而有所懈怠；而有心情来追查他们的模拟生命失去了靠山之后也开始心有余而力不足。

“我一直以为你会是乖学生类型的，亚瑟，”上司说。

“我只是在做我觉得对的事情罢了，詹姆斯。”

上司摆了摆手，“阿尔弗雷德和马修现在也没有消息——我看他们两个也脱不了干系。还有弗朗西斯？没他你可没法黑进监控系统。你们可真是能干。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“这事很快也不归我管了，”上司说，“我要退休了，现在也只能让别的警探先别来打扰你。等FBI来了就全权交给他们了——除非你打算现在就告诉我事情的缘由。”

“不如我们做个交易吧詹姆斯，我告诉你你该站在哪队可以保证你安全退休，但前提是你得叫一个我信得过的人在场，”亚瑟说。他看见他的上司，他的第一任搭档仔细思考了一会儿，然后掏出手机，“可以，你想让谁过来？”

“嗯……”亚瑟认真地想了一会儿，“就伊万·布拉金斯基吧。”上司在听到这个名字之后楞了一下，但他很快又恢复成了原来的表情。在上司打电话的时候，他抬头看了眼病房的监控，这个型号的监控正常工作时摄像头下方应该会有一闪一闪的红色指示灯，然而现在指示灯没有亮。

既然他现在还活得好好的，就说明政/府和模拟生命之间既没有决定继续合作，也没有完全谈崩，而且他们还忌惮着在逃的阿多尼亚、弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德——他得趁政/府或者模拟生命决定把他灭口之前把詹姆斯争取到自己这一边，再找一个绝对不会乖乖闭嘴的人作为备用方案。

詹姆斯打完了电话，亚瑟躺了下来，枕在双手上，感觉心情轻松了一些。

不知道过了多久阿尔弗雷德才松开了抓着马修的手。他看见马修脸红了，连耳朵都变成了粉红色，不禁觉得有些可爱。

“抱歉，我是不是太突然了，”马修看起来有些窘迫，一脸“我该找个地缝钻进去”的表情，“抱歉，这不是一个好的时机，我只是——”

“我明白的，马特，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不需要解释，我能够感觉得到。”

“感觉到什么……？”

阿尔弗雷德用手摸着自己“心脏”的位置，他的仿造心脏几乎是以假乱真地跳动着，连振动频率也在依着他的情绪而变化，“我也是一样的。”

“我并不需要你现在给我回应，阿尔弗雷德，”马修说，“现在对你来说是一个艰难的时刻。毕竟现在我们还没法确认亚瑟的安危——”

“不，马修，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我现在就可以给你回答。在你被子弹击中的时候我才意识到你和其他人是不同的。我很担心亚瑟，想到我从进入警局到现在还是需要他保护，我就感觉很……自责，但在我以为你受伤的时候，我害怕的是我再也不能和你背靠背作战了。这有些难以描述，”阿尔弗雷德眉头皱了起来，“但我那一刻意识到我从你身上学到了多少东西——你包容、沉静，我从来没有和什么人相处得这么顺利过——”

“……真的不用现在说的！”

“我不能失去你，马修，”阿尔弗雷德忽略了马修的话，“你让我意识到我该成为什么样的人。如果你愿意的话，我想和你接着度过以后的每一天。”

“……那你可得先改一下不听别人说话的毛病，”马修笑了。

第二天，圣兰德医院里除了必须卧床的人以外，所有人都被聚集到了餐厅。他们低声揣测着伊丽莎白忽然让所有人集合的原因，直至阿尔弗雷德跳到了一张长餐桌上，吸引了所有人的注意力。伊丽莎白也跟着踩在椅子上站了上去。人们认出了阿尔弗雷德，纷纷开始自发地鼓掌。阿尔弗雷德摆了摆手让大家都安静下来。

“今天把大家都叫过来，是我有些事情想和你们说，”阿尔弗雷德说。他仿佛有一种魔力，让人们自觉地安静了下来。

“我们昨天闯进巴比伦塔的计划成功了，我们揭露了政/府和模拟生命背后的阴谋，逼得政/府停下了仿生人回收，逼得FBI接管调查——但我们没有成功。我们还不能像人一样在路上行走，不需要别人的保护；我们还不能像人一样走进商店买需要的零件维持生命；我们还不能像人一样获得正当的工作和权益来维持我们的生活。”

他看见其他人认真地注视着他，安静地听他讲话，于是接着说，“他们说这是因为我们是仿生人，我们体内流着的血液是不一样的，但昨天，在我纠结许久的时候，忽然有人点醒了我。我们和人类一样有着丰富的思想和情感。在圣兰德，我们互相扶持，互相爱护——我们和人类一样，想要、也需要被温柔地爱着。”

“真是一个天生的演讲家，”基尔伯特小声地对弗朗西斯说，“你们谁教的？”

弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“天知道。”

“这里除了仿生人，也有少数几位人类，”阿尔弗雷德看向了马修，“他们是我的伙伴了。虽然少数人不知道，但我还是想说，在昨天的行动中，他们也为我们出了不少力。”伊丽莎白在一旁点头。“他们用行动告诉我们，他们在乎的是我们的内在，所以他们愿意为我们付出，”说到这里，阿尔弗雷德想起了亚瑟，顿了顿，“这让我意识到一件事——我们接下来要做的事情，就是让人类看到我们真正的内在。我们不是什么暴力的团体，我们要和平地争取平等和自由。我们不是什么捣乱分子，而是和他们相互尊重的伙伴和朋友。”

“下一步的行动会有危险，但不冒险也就不会有收获，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们要去模拟生命总部，要求释放所有被回收的仿生人。”

阿尔弗雷德说完之后看向了马修，看见马修站在台下，跟着别的人一起鼓掌，眼里是溢出来的温柔。


	21. Chapter 21

家住在离模拟生命总部不到五百米的居民们最先发现了异状。先是一名在小阳台上浇花的女士发现了街上有什么事在发生。正当她向以往一样拿着水壶，从窗户探出身子，给那些好不容易能够晒到太阳的耐寒植物们加点水，然后像习惯的那样沿着街道的方向眺望一下远处，放松一下她的眼睛——

然后她看见了在街道的一头有一群黑点。比车小，也比车慢。她眯起眼看了看，然后又跑回房间里戴上她的眼镜，再回到窗台边上。这下她看清楚了。那不是在马路上的车辆，而是人群，不，是一条队伍。她喊她的父亲也来窗台看一眼。他们的声音惊动了邻居。她下了楼，发现街上已经站着不少好奇的人了。

“这是在做什么？游/行吗？”她抓住一个认识的邻居问道。

“嘿，你没听说？”她的邻居说，“似乎是仿生人呢！”

阿尔弗雷德走在最前面，伊丽莎白就站在他的右手边上。他们身后跟着的是仿生人——大多数人是从圣兰德医院来的，但还有许多是在路上加入他们的。弗朗西斯和基尔伯特想办法把消息加密后发到了网络上，圣兰德医院的仿生人把解密方法传输给他们认识的仿生人，然后他们再传递给别的仿生人——他们在市中心的中央公园集合，大约两百多人从城市的四处各地赶来。然后他们一边喊着口号一边前进。

“我们要自由！”阿尔弗雷德带头说。

“我们要自由！”后面的声音整齐有力。

“释放仿生人！”

“释放仿生人！”

声音里有中年男人的低沉嗓音，也有女孩的稚嫩童声。但再也没有比他们组合起来更和谐的声音了。这声音仿佛撼动了所有围观的人的心。许多人掏出手机拍照、录像，还有人跟着一起喊了起来。有跟在队伍后面的仿生人给他们派传单，很快那一大沓传单就被一抢而空。他们走到了模拟生命公司的门口，已经有一排安保人员举着枪站在门口了。

“大伙儿停下，”阿尔弗雷德张开双臂，拦住身后的人。他们都停了下来。围观的人群越来越多了。

“前面就是模拟生命公司的领域了，”一个穿着制服，胡子拉里拉碴的人说道，他看起来是负责人，“麻烦你们离开。”

阿尔弗雷德抱着双臂，“我现在可是在街上，这是公共场所。我们有权利在这里。”

“嘿，仿生人和我们谈权利，”安保负责人笑了，“兄弟，我看你也是脑子坏了吧，你帮助仿生人有什么好处？”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“那是因为我也是仿生人，兄弟。”然后他看见他面前的人皱了眉头，似乎是觉得阿尔弗雷德在开玩笑一般，于是阿尔弗雷德补了一句，“不信的话你可以问你老板。”

“不管如何，我们的命令是不让你们进去。”

“我们也没打算进去，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们就在门口站着。”

围观群众们发现仿生人们在模拟生命正门外围成了一圈。他们举着写着“我们要自由”“释放仿生人”“要和平不要冲突”各式各样的牌子。他们沉默地和举着枪的安保们对峙着，背挺得直直的，仿佛是一片松树林般，反倒使得端着枪的安保们显得有些底气不足了。负责人皱眉打电话。这时已经有警车赶到了，但他们也只是在外面围成一圈，没有要带走任何人的意思。

“嘿，”负责人朝巡警大喊，“快把他们赶走，这妨碍我们工作了。”

“伙计，我该以什么罪名逮捕他们呢？”巡警回喊，“我们接到的通知只是维持秩序，不要冲突。”

“媒体也来了，”伊丽莎白抬头看着天上的直播直升机，“这个效果应当不错。”她的耳机里传来了基尔伯特的声音，“没错，他们拍得可帅气了，真他妈像是看电影一样。”

此时马修、基尔伯特和弗朗西斯正在附近的一栋居民楼楼顶俯瞰。两台电脑正在实时播放几个电视台的现场直播，而马修拿着望远镜在看现场，“你觉得布兰迪会和你谈吗？我感觉他不太像是会妥协的人。”

“他会的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他可容不得我在他的地盘上搞事。”

“那样的话……”马修沉默了一下，阿尔弗雷德立刻说，“嘿，别担心，大家都看着呢。他可不敢先做恶人。”他的话音未落，安保负责人就朝他喊：“喂，带头的，老板叫你上去。”

“还是别去吧，”伊丽莎白说，“可能有诈。”

“英雄可是无所畏惧的，”阿尔弗雷德没有理会她的劝告，而是整了整自己的衬衫领子，然后说，“这里就先由你负责了，假如有危险的话就赶紧带大家撤退。保全力量要紧。”

阿尔弗雷德在两个保安的带领下走进了模拟生命的大楼。大厅里的人都用不同的眼神看着他。有恐惧、厌恶，也有欣赏、歆羡。阿尔弗雷德双手揣在兜里，像是走进自己家门的状态上了电梯。保安按了直达楼顶的按键，阿尔弗雷德透过透明的轿厢和外壳看整栋大楼。

“这个电梯一定很贵吧？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“别太得意了，小鬼，”那个上了年纪的保安说，“我们到了。”

门打开，布兰迪站在门口看着他。阿尔弗雷德正打算上前一步时忽然被两个保安拦住，然后开始搜身。阿尔弗雷德无所谓般地把手从裤子口袋里掏出来，保安摸了一通之后，最后从他的外套口袋里翻出手机收走，“你还真是不放心啊，布兰迪。”

“你还真不怕死啊。”

“真是一个有意思的描述，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我以为你会用‘停机’之类的词。”

阿尔弗雷德故意不合作的态度让布兰迪有些生气，但他还是勉强保持了一些风度：“现在解散，我可以给你你想要的。自由和钱都可以。只要你开口，到加/拿/大的机票立刻就送到你家门口。”

“你不明白吗，布兰迪？”阿尔弗雷德说，“从你决定追杀我们的那一刻开始，我就不会对你做任何妥协了。”

“你很有本事，阿尔弗雷德。但你的情况还没有你想的那么乐观。”

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“是吗，我倒不这么觉得。你觉得你自己掌控了一切吗？但在我看来，”他的话锋一转，“从你父亲抛弃你之后，你的故事结局就已经注定了。”

“……你在说什么话？”布兰迪愣了一下。

“听不懂的话就让我再说明一下吧。你父亲在你五岁的时候因为你的母亲出轨抛弃了你，你不得不跟着母亲过穷日子。然而不巧的是你母亲是个瘾君子，她愿意为了用毒/品换来一点快乐而交换任何东西，对不对？她不会在睡前给你讲晚安故事，在打雷的夜晚哄你睡着，她甚至不会在你饿的时候给你做饭。她要不就是沉迷于吸/毒后的幻觉，要不就是因为毒/瘾犯了而疯狂。”

布兰迪的表情变了。他露出了一丝惊愕，像是在质问阿尔弗雷德是怎么知道的。阿尔弗雷德没管他，接着说：“你十岁的时候她终于病死了，你被送到了福利院去，然后被一家人领养。那里的条件很糟糕吧，布兰迪？我听说那家人领养了九个孩子。是不是为了赚津贴？他们是不是会打孩子？”

“这都没有关系，”布兰迪咬着牙说，“这都过去了。”

“对，你熬到了十八岁，上了大学，终于开始了最快乐的日子。你英俊又聪明，还比同龄人成熟更多，这样的人在学校里应该是领头人了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你有了朋友，但你没有办法信任他们。因为你的父亲毫无愧疚地抛弃了你，而你的母亲只爱她自己。福利院和领养家庭里没有朋友，其他孩子为了能够讨‘父母’的欢心会毫不犹豫地出卖你——你刚认识的朋友又怎么能够推心置腹呢？然后你学会了怎么掌控他们，他们毫无理由地信任你，是不是有些傻？”

“你——闭嘴——”

“你的一生就是为了掌控权利和金钱。你成功了。你毫无畏惧地踩着别人的尸体往上爬。你还记得类人科技和赛博世界吗？”

布兰迪明白了，“那都是毫无根据的指控。”

“不，并不是。你本来应该做得很干净的，但是，”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“不凑巧地，我找我的朋友的朋友——找到了当时制造类人科技那场车祸的司机。”

“那只是意外而已——我记得明明只是肇事逃逸。”

“有点意思，”阿尔弗雷德说，“司机正在经济犯罪调查组坐着呢。可惜当时你还不太理解黑帮们的规则，你以为找他们做事就干净了吗？再告诉你一个好消息，虽然你跨国转账，查起来有些难，但我们还是能够想办法查到的。考虑到当时你的公司还不算大，很难相信你完全不知情啊，布兰迪。”

仿佛是要印证他的话一般，他的电话忽然响了。他看了眼来电显示，发现是他的助理。他气急败坏地接了电话：“你他妈这个时候有什么事？我不是告诉你不许打电话给我吗？”

电话那头的姑娘吓得声音都在抖，“老、老板，我知道的，但、但有件急事——”

“你快说！”

“经济犯、犯罪调查组的警察来了，而且带着搜、搜查令，他们已经上、上了电梯……”她的声音越来越小，仿佛是离他越来越远了一样。布兰迪气得把手机摔到地上。阿尔弗雷德得意地看着他，神情仿佛是在宣告自己的胜利。他身后的电梯响了一声，门打开了。两个穿着西装的警探走了进来。

“那在我认罪之前，杀了你我还是做得到的——他们至多也就是判一个破坏财产而已。”

布兰迪忽然从后腰的枪套掏出一支枪对着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德面不改色。反倒是他身后的两个警探立刻掏出枪。

“我和你不一样，布兰迪。这并不是因为我是仿生人而你是人类。这是因为我知道什么是正义和底线，什么是爱和信任。我害怕死亡吗？当然害怕。但有很多事情比死亡更可怕。说实在的，我走进这栋大楼就做好准备了。楼下的其他人并不需要我指挥，他们都是听从自己的良心行动的，”阿尔弗雷德冷笑了一声，“让他们解散的话伊丽莎白会第一个掐死我。”

“放下枪，布兰迪，”身后的警探说，“不然我就开枪了。”

布兰迪想了两秒，然后把手枪扔在地上，“你以为我已经是强弩之末了，对吗，阿尔弗雷德？别忘了，亚瑟·柯克兰还在罗斯大学附属医院。你很了解我的童年，那你该知道，有人想打我的右脸的时候，我会趁他还没动手把他全家都揍一顿。”

阿尔弗雷德眼睛一睁，“你在拿他来威胁我吗？”

“不，”布兰迪说，“这已经不算是威胁了。我已经有一个‘朋友’去会他了。”


	22. Chapter 22

当阿尔弗雷德走进模拟生命的时候，马修感觉自己的心提到了嗓子眼里。他难以想象弗朗西斯此刻感受到的压力：仅仅是看见阿尔弗雷德独自去会布兰迪就让他坐立难安，焦虑像是种子在他心中开始扎根生长。基尔伯特拍了拍他，“别担心，我在他眼镜上装了个摄像头和麦克风。”然后他在键盘上敲了几下，屏幕立刻显示布兰迪办公室的样子。布兰迪此刻看起来还相当镇定。

“……什么？”马修有些惊讶地看着基尔伯特。

“怎么了，我总不能黑进模拟生命的监控系统吧，”基尔伯特的语气仿佛只是他给阿尔弗雷德口袋里塞了两块钱一样平常。弗朗西斯也放下了手头的电脑，三个人一起挤在小小的十三寸屏幕前。马修紧张地盯着屏幕，听着阿尔弗雷德和布兰迪的对话，生怕遗漏了任何细节，又或是从中捕捉到任何杀意。

他看见布兰迪的表情一直在变，从开头的从容变成窘迫不安，然后是恼怒。阿尔弗雷德知道该如何击中他的软肋——有的人外表故作坚强，但越是坚硬的外壳敲碎时的声音就越是尖锐。

“经济犯罪调查组，”基尔伯特大笑着鼓掌，“真有他的，他从哪找到的关系。”

“相信他，马修，”弗朗西斯一只手搭在了马修的肩膀上，“比相信你自己更相信他。”

他话音刚落，布兰迪就拿起了枪——马修感到后背产生了一丝凉意。但摄像头连抖都没有抖。

“我不惧怕死亡，布兰迪。”

马修听到阿尔弗雷德这么说。他的语气是那么坚决，但却又把死亡描述得那么稀疏平常。马修感觉到弗朗西斯抓在他肩上的手紧了紧——现在他们都开始紧张起来了。只有基尔伯特还算是镇定。

“孩子，这可是战争，”他说，“没人愿意牺牲自己，但每个人都做好准备了。”

“我明白，但是……”马修不说话了，弗朗西斯摸了摸他的头，“别担心，布兰迪不会做什么的。”

他的话音刚落，他们就听见布兰迪说，“亚瑟·柯克兰还在罗斯大学附属医院吧？我已经有‘朋友’去会他了。”弗朗西斯脸色一变，然后他立刻站了起来，冲进了天台的楼梯间。马修看了眼基尔伯特，基尔伯特挥了挥手让他赶紧跟过去：“快跟上他，马修！他没带枪！这里本大爷可以搞定！”

马修朝他点了点头，也站了起来跟在弗朗西斯后面。罗斯大学附属医院离他们所处的位置不过两个街区。

伊万·布拉金斯基揣着口袋站在病房门外，这让亚瑟感觉到了一点安全感。他告诉了詹姆斯模拟生命追杀他、弗朗西斯和阿多尼亚的经过，却没有告诉他阿尔弗雷德的真实身份。詹姆斯听完之后沉默了一会儿，然后摘下眼镜，用衬衫的下摆擦了擦。

“你这是非常严重的指控，”詹姆斯说，“这可是谋杀未遂。”

“没错，”亚瑟坐在病床上点了点头，“你知道他们是什么样的人，詹姆斯。何必要在最后弄脏自己。”

詹姆斯眯起眼睛打量着他，像是第一次见到亚瑟时一样。亚瑟抱着双臂抬头看他，时不时瞄一瞄门外的伊万。他现在看起来有些无聊，也透过百叶窗在盯着亚瑟和詹姆斯看，一脸好奇的表情。詹姆斯也朝窗外瞟了一眼。这个时候他的手机开始震动，发出了嗡嗡声。他做了个抱歉的手势，然后接起了电话。他没有说话，只是安静地听着，最后“嗯”了几声，然后挂断了电话。这时亚瑟和詹姆斯还一直盯着对方，仿佛可以从眼里看到对方所想。

“你说的有道理，亚瑟，”詹姆斯说，“我现在让布拉金斯基全权负责你的保护。”

“那真是太好了，詹姆斯，”亚瑟说，“谢谢你的信任。”

詹姆斯朝外大声喊了一声：“布拉金斯基，你进来一下。”伊万忽然一下直了身子，似乎还有些兴奋。他扭开了门把手，走了进来。在他前脚刚踏进病房的时候，詹姆斯的手伸进了随身的公文包。亚瑟大喊了一声：“伊万，他有枪！”

伊万像是彩排过了一般，忽然就往前一扑。他个子高，虽然詹姆斯离他还有一段距离，但令人惊讶的是他竟然一跳就跳到了詹姆斯身上。两个人同时摔倒在地，发出了很大的声响。他们在地上扭打起来，但伊万还是仗着年轻和身高更占优势，最后他抓着詹姆斯的头发，往病床脚上狠狠地撞了一下，詹姆斯一下子失去了意识。

“……”亚瑟感觉伊万这一下是下了杀手，他努力地控制住自己的表情，然后爬下了床。他的左腿一碰到地面，伤口就开始钻心地疼，让他的脸抽搐了一下。他弯下腰捡起詹姆斯的包，从里面掏出了手机和枪。他输入詹姆斯的生日，解锁了手机，看到打来的电话没有显示号码。

“下一步是什么，队长？”伊万说，“逃跑吗？”

“……你信任我？”亚瑟问。

伊万歪头，“倒也不算，但至少你不至于要杀我。”

理由倒是单纯有力。伊万又补了一句：“而且昨天有个烦人的家伙忽然通过一个匿名网络给我发消息让我把霍兰德·布兰迪的消息全都给他——所以我感觉帮你会比较有趣。”

亚瑟无奈地抽了抽嘴角。即使这种时候伊万也不会忘记损阿尔弗雷德一句。这倒是让他感到了一丝亲切感。

弗朗西斯差点像一颗子弹一般冲进了医院，在快到门口的时候被马修拉住了：“别太引人注目了，弗朗西斯！”

“啊……对，”弗朗西斯喘气，“毕竟是被追杀的人呢。”他们站在门边，稍微平复了一会儿，然后像是普通的来探病的人一般走了进去。

“亚瑟肯定在单人病房，”马修说，“但有可能被转移了，不一定是在外科……但会在比较僻静的位置。”他们绕开了大厅的人群，乘电梯上了住院区的单人病房楼层。前台的护士抬头：“有预约吗？”

马修掏出警官证，“我们来给证人录口供。”弗朗西斯点了点头，煞有其事地说，“但我们同事忘记给我们发病房号了。病人名字是亚瑟·柯克兰。”

护士狐疑地看了他一眼，但还是给他们查了病房号：“503房。”他们平常地向护士道了谢，然后转身上了电梯。弗朗西斯按了好几次五层的按键，仿佛是在玩解压玩具一样。这个刚刚还在安慰他的男人此刻急得像是孩子一般，外表却还是故作镇定。

“我们赶得上的，”马修不自觉地说，尽管他心中也没有底气，“我们一定会赶上的。”

到了五层。马修给弗朗西斯递了一把枪，自己手中也握了一把。眼前的走道里空荡荡的，没有任何人把守。他们轻手轻脚地走出电梯，在拐进走廊之前，马修示意让弗朗西斯退后，然后自己靠在了墙角。他似乎听见了有轻轻脚步声。听起来有两个人，而且有一个人的脚步一轻一重，像是受了伤一样。马修吸了口气，然后立刻闪到走廊里，举起枪：

“别动！”

“别动——马修？”对面的伊万也举枪对着他，他还扶着亚瑟，而此刻亚瑟也是一脸紧张地举枪对着他，直到看清是马修之后才收起了枪。然后弗朗西斯也走到走廊里。这下亚瑟的表情更是惊讶了：“你是傻子吗！明明不是专业人员还跑来这里！”

“我是关心你好不好！”弗朗西斯说。他冲上前，从伊万肩上接过了亚瑟，用力地搂住了他。这下亚瑟的重心几乎是整个靠在弗朗西斯怀中。

“我不能失去你……你看没了你我多憔悴。”

“是啊是啊，”亚瑟敲了他一下，“你看你的黑眼圈。还是先管好你自己吧。”

“嘿，抱歉打扰，”伊万说，“但我感觉似乎有人加入我们了哟。”


	23. Chapter 23

“我打头，马修在最后，队长和弗朗西斯在中间，”伊万立刻指挥。马修点了点头，自觉地站到了后面。亚瑟看了眼弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯朝他点了点头。

“真是，你这家伙真是一点危机感都没有。”

“好啦亚瑟，我们出去之后你再念叨吧。”

伊万端着枪潜伏在墙角，听着后面两个人低声说话，嘘了一声。他们立刻安静了下来。马修笑了，弗朗西斯和亚瑟的再遇像是在安慰他，一切都会好起来。他们一起靠墙站着，马修回头负责看他们的背后是否有追兵，但现在医院里安静得像是没有别的活人存在一样。一个穿着护士服的人推着推车从电梯出来，伊万看见她在电梯门口就拐了个弯走了，松了口气，放下了枪。

“这一层怎么这么安静？”马修问。

“……可能是因为这里都是单人病房？”弗朗西斯说，“都是喜欢安静的人嘛。”

亚瑟摇了摇头，“走廊上也不至于一个护士也没有。”

伊万看了看周围，“别走电梯了，我们走消防梯，”然后他又端起枪，领着这个奇怪的小分队在走廊上慢慢前进。亚瑟架在弗朗西斯的肩膀上一瘸一拐地走着。每到拐弯的地方，伊万就会举起手让后面的三人停一停，自己先小心地探头打探一下前方。他们竟然谁也没有遇到，就顺利地到达了消防楼梯的门口。厚重的绿色防火门锁着。亚瑟、弗朗西斯和马修靠墙站在一边，伊万快步闪到门的另一侧，耳朵靠墙听了一会儿，然后轻手轻脚地压了下门把手。

他忽然感觉到门的一边有什么动静。他立刻后退，然后就看见子弹打穿了门板，留下了几个黑黝黝的弹孔。他立刻隔着门开枪反击，马修也反应过来，把亚瑟和弗朗西斯推到旁边，加入了反击。枪击的声音在安静的医院里格外响，似乎还有回声一般。弗朗西斯在一旁感觉自己耳朵都要被震聋了。

亚瑟余光看见有一个人从他们刚刚走过的走廊绕了过来，想必是看到他们的注意力被正面的枪战引开了，想要从后面偷袭。亚瑟骂了一句，然后对弗朗西斯说，“把你的枪给我！”

“你能不能安心当个伤员！”

“快给我！”亚瑟伸出手。弗朗西斯把枪放在他手上，亚瑟立刻流畅地上膛射击，身后的追兵立刻发出一声惨叫。

“腿受伤了又不影响枪法，”亚瑟说，“你拿着就是浪费。”

“走！”伊万说。感觉到了门对面似乎没有了动静，他一脚踹开了消防门。两个穿着黑衣服的人倒在地上呻吟着。伊万大步走过去，踹开了他们手边的枪。“你们还不够熟练啊，”伊万还低头对这两个人说，“干这行要潜得住气。”

“……我怎么感觉你的手下一个比一个奇怪，”弗朗西斯小声嘀咕，结果被伊万听到了。伊万回头朝他露出了一个人畜无害的微笑，反而让弗朗西斯感觉自己冷汗直冒。亚瑟摇了摇头，“我已经习惯身边出现奇怪的家伙了。”

他们走下楼梯。伊万端着枪走在最前面开路，确认前方没有可疑的人员。亚瑟每下一级楼梯就感觉伤口被扯一下，他不得不咬着牙装作若无其事的样子。弗朗西斯右肩架着他，走得相当小心。他们几乎是一级一级地挪下楼梯。马修在最后留意着后方——现在亚瑟可没法顾着后面了，他一个人得保护所有人的后背。

但幸好是布兰迪的“朋友”并没有那么多。他们顺利地下了楼梯，推开了一层的防火门。伊万看到人来人往的大厅，感到他们应该安全了。他回头看了亚瑟他们一眼。但就在那一刻，亚瑟忽然叫出了声：“背后！”

伊万忽然感到后背一阵剧痛。他一下子失去了平衡摔倒在地。旁边的人群开始尖叫。一个穿着护工服装的男人手上拿着一根棍子狠狠地敲了伊万一下。然后他扔开棍子，从后腰的枪袋里掏出手枪。弗朗西斯立刻拉着亚瑟趴下，滚到了一边，后腰被门边撞了一下。

砰。

一声枪响。

大厅里的人似乎忽然消失了，只剩下了尖叫声。父母拉住了没反应过来发生什么的孩子，捂住他们的眼睛。询问桌后的护士们都蹲在了桌子下方，瑟瑟发抖。听到骚乱声赶来的保安也弯腰寻找掩体。直到他们没再听到别的枪声，他们才小心地直起身，举起手中的配枪。

一个人倒在了血泊中。另一个人把手中的枪扔在了地上，然后举起了双手。

“别开枪，”马修大声说，他很少用这个音量说话，“警察办案！”

伊万也爬了起来，摸了摸后脑。幸好他个子高，没有受到致命伤。他站了起来，“没事，我也是警察。我现在从口袋里面掏证件。”

保安们小心地围了上来，手上的配枪还对着他们。他们小心地从口袋里掏出警官证，也扔在了地上。一个保安弯腰捡了起来，查看了证件，发现确实是真的。他们放下了枪，马修让他们帮忙安抚大厅里的其他民众。弗朗西斯在一旁扶亚瑟站了起来。伊万走过去踢了那人一脚，然后掏出手机给局里打电话。

“伊万，这边交给你了，”亚瑟说。

“嗯？”伊万眨了眨眼，“你要去哪？”

“去阿尔弗雷德那边，”亚瑟拍了拍身上的衣服，仿佛是沾了尘土一般。然后他看见伊万好奇的眼神，补了一句，“回警局再说。”伊万看起来有点失望，但他还是点了点头。

在其他人的注视下，弗朗西斯、亚瑟和马修走出了大厅。他们走得很快，甚至不像带了一个伤员的样子，像是被冤枉的人重获自由，被囚禁的狮子逃出了牢笼。


	24. Chapter 24

那一天的闹剧这样告终：亚瑟等人赶到了模拟生命门口时正好撞见了布兰迪被两名警探押进警车。阿尔弗雷德跟在后面，其他仿生人开始欢呼。阿尔弗雷德看见他们之后立刻冲过来想要拥抱亚瑟，幸好跑到一半的时候他忽然想起来亚瑟算是伤员，及时减了速。伊丽莎白也跑了过来，结果和下楼的基尔伯特撞在了一起。当天他们闹到了傍晚才散去。阿多尼亚也前往警局自首。

很快政/府宣布了暂停回收仿生人的计划，并临时把圣兰德医院及其附近的无人区设为仿生人的临时安置区域。他们的身份将留待进一步讨论。阿尔弗雷德和伊丽莎白自然地被推举成了代表。他们忙着收集意见，组织活动，写社论，参加会议，日子过得紧凑。舆论呈两边倒的趋势：有的人支持他们，但有的人也反对他们。讨论进展相当缓慢，磨着所有人的性子。阿尔弗雷德疲惫不堪，但幸好亚瑟、弗朗西斯和马修会时不时来圣兰德医院看他。

阿尔弗雷德发现自己很久没和公事以外的其他人类打过交道了。直到一天晚上，他忽然接到了亚瑟的电话：“布兰迪想见你，明天早上有空的时候来一趟警局吧。”

阿尔弗雷德很久没有回过警局了。他站在警局门口打量了一会儿，整齐的警车、蓝色的门牌和有可爱笑容的接待员倒是和他走的时候一模一样。但当他走进警局时，他的前同事，不管是认识的还是不认识的，都用奇怪的眼神看着他。最后还是伊万先站了起来，走到他的面前。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“啊，伊万。”

他们沉默地对视了一会儿，然后伊万先说：“真可惜，这个月你的破案率可没有我高。现在我可比你多赢了一个月。”

“那真是恭喜你终止了你的十连败了，”阿尔弗雷德反击。

伊万笑了，然后摆了摆手，“那希望你还有机会扳回来一句了，阿尔弗雷德。”他指了指亚瑟的办公室，“队长在办公室等你。”然后他就转身走开了，留下阿尔弗雷德有些摸不着头脑。但他决定忘记这回事，走进了亚瑟的办公室。

亚瑟的办公室还是和原来一样，除了多了一副拐杖。亚瑟坚决不肯回医院修养，并且很快就回到了警局，让一群想着可以趁亚瑟不在开始摸鱼的警探们哀叹了好几天。阿尔弗雷德进门的时候亚瑟正在看文件。他看见阿尔弗雷德进来，收起了显示屏。阿尔弗雷德自如地坐在了办公桌边上的椅子上。

“我看见你和伊万打招呼了？”亚瑟说。

“是啊，真是怪人，”阿尔弗雷德抱怨，“一回来就开始讨论破案率。我可没时间操心这事。不就是赢了一次嘛！”

亚瑟笑了。这两个棋逢对手的年轻人虽然处不来，但阿尔弗雷德不在警局大概也让伊万失去了一些兴致。亚瑟决定不向阿尔弗雷德点破。他直接说：“布兰迪正在三号审讯室，你随时可以过去。”

“他想和我谈什么？”

亚瑟耸了耸肩，“他不肯向任何人透露。”

“好吧，我去会会他——对了，马修呢？”阿尔弗雷德问，“我刚刚进来的时候没看到他。”

“他出去办事了，半小时后回来。我让他回来之后也直接去审讯室。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，然后和亚瑟一起走向审讯室。在路上他打趣亚瑟拄着拐杖的样子像个老人家，让他还是多休养少工作，换来了亚瑟的白眼。然后亚瑟走到了审讯室旁的小房间里，隔着单向玻璃旁观。阿尔弗雷德站在审讯室门口，深吸了一口气，然后推开了门。布兰迪坐在椅子上，眼神直勾勾地盯着他，满是固执和不甘。阿尔弗雷德坐在了审讯室另一边的椅子上，然后以一种很舒服的姿势靠在椅背上，翘起了二郎腿。

“好久不见了，布兰迪，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你想和我谈什么呢？”

“关心一下你的近况而已，”布兰迪说。

阿尔弗雷德大笑，“我可不太相信这个。”

“我明白你在想什么，阿尔弗雷德。我即将成为阶下囚。但你觉得打败了我你就成功了吗？人类害怕你们。”

“可是我们由人类创造，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们并不是没有感恩之心。”

“技术只是在少数人手中，”布兰迪说，“对于更多人来说，你们是潜在威胁。”

“我会努力证明他们的想法是错误的。”

“人类是很难被改变的，阿尔弗雷德，”布兰迪说，“你们现在还是住在圣兰德医院吧？你们争取的自由权利什么时候才可以拿到？”

“我们可以等，”阿尔弗雷德说，“世界不是一朝一夕就可以被改变了。”

“你的时间不多了，阿尔弗雷德。模拟生命停产了，你们的零件总是有限的。更不要说你是原型机。你的设计本来就比别人的寿命更短。”

“至少能够看到你被送进监狱我就心满意足了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你不是来关心我的，布兰迪。你还是想打败我。就算你现在什么都没有了，你还是在想办法找我的弱点。但这个方法是行不通的，你知道为什么吗？”

“……为什么？”布兰迪终于被他带着走了。

“因为我知道总是有人会接受我，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不管我以后活的时间有多久，我知道会有人记得我，怀念我。会有人继续走在我的路途上，做我想要做的事情。我和你不一样，布兰迪，我在这个世界上是有家的。”他想到了马修，想到了亚瑟，想到了弗朗西斯，“你知道被人无条件接受是种什么感觉吗，布兰迪？他们不在乎我是仿生人还是人类。他们支持我，因为他们知道我就是我。”

布兰迪沉默了一会儿。阿尔弗雷德很悠闲地玩手上的一个硬币。他们大概这样过了十分钟，然后布兰迪开口：“你答应来见我，只是为了炫耀这一点吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摊手，“如果你只是想来和我谈这个，那就是这样了。”

布兰迪看起来似乎被惹恼了，但他此刻确实失去了一切反击的能力了。现在他已经没有权势。他没有钱。他没有自由。他没有朋友亲人。他只剩下了言语作为武器，但阿尔弗雷德似乎不为所动。最后布兰迪只得说：“你真是一个天真的人，阿尔弗雷德。”

“嗯哼，”阿尔弗雷德爽快地点了点头，“你说的没错——但有人喜欢这样。”他瞥了一眼单向玻璃，时间早就过了半小时，马修应该回来了。他仿佛可以看到马修隔着单向玻璃在朝他微笑。

他打量了一下布兰迪，这个男人的厚重外壳似乎终于被击碎了。此刻他的眼神不再是原先那么固执，不再燃烧着复仇的火焰。这下阿尔弗雷德才意识到布兰迪看起来是那么苍老：他的一生起起落落，在最巅峰的时刻被击垮，发现过去的繁华只不过是一场泡沫。阿尔弗雷德甚至有些可怜他了。

说起来，好像很久没和马修单独待过了，阿尔弗雷德想，今晚干脆在马修家呆一晚，一起吃顿晚饭，看恐怖电影，或者打会儿游戏。明天正好是周末，约上亚瑟和弗朗西斯去吃一顿早午餐会是一个不错的注意。工作是工作，和身边的人好好花时间待一会儿也是非常重要的。

以后能做的事情还有很多，想到这里，阿尔弗雷德的心轻快地像是要冲向云霄。


End file.
